The Callback Kids
by Abnormally ED
Summary: A fan fiction based around an entirely new Glee club, in Mt. Caramel, four to six years after S2 occurs. Entirely new cast, but based off Glee is the glee-verse.
1. The Doctor is in:Episode one

It was the first day of school, and twenty or so sleepy teenagers were shuffling their way into the choir room. "Good morning!" Trilled Mrs. Becks, the choir teacher, smiling a bit too brightly at them. "Who's ready for their first day at Mt. Caramel high? I recognize a few of your faces, but some of you are new. So what do you say? We can take a few moments to get to know each other! It will be fun!" There was a collective groan as the class looked around. They were here to sing, as far as most of them were concerned, not to play happy family. In any case, it was seven o'clock in the morning, not the best time. But teachers always insist on these things.

Patrick was just about to step forward to take the first blow when the door slammed open. "All right, pear tree. I gave you your five minutes. I don't need to know their names. Half of them won't make it through the first day with me." A murmur went around the room.

Elle leant over to a boy to her right. He was a scrawny looking thing, his eyes set in glasses. "Who's she then?" Shawn blinked at her. "How the hell would I know?" "Scarecrow. Sweet cheeks. Yes. You two. Shut it. I don't want to have to kick you off the club before it's been started." "I thought we were in choir class." There were a couple of snickers as Louis tried to figure exactly what had been so funny about what he had just said. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe this is a club. We'll get the t-shirts tomorrow." Natalia was sitting on the piano, staring at Louis as if he had just asked if the sky was pink. "Sweet! What sort of t-shirt?" Echo was smiling at Natty, his glasses slowly making their way down his nose and off his face. She rolled her eyes. "Sarcasm." Celeste caught herself giggling, but stopped before anybody noticed. Natty was exactly the sort of person who could topple you off the brink of popularity.

The woman who had burst in looked around. "If the peanut gallery has finished talking amongst themselves, I can answer all your questions and more. First off, you have to sing. You two!" She pointed at Louis and Elle. "Sing something for me. And it had better be good. All right? I cannot be bothered to learn your names at the moment, so the brick wall will be Cowardly Lion, and the little girl can be Dorothy." Elle smiled lightly at other. She barely reached to his chest. Right I can do that." Louis nodded, grunting. "You know Rent?" She nodded, and the rest of the room grinned. "Without you. Natty? You can play it, right?" She grinned, and winking, slipped off the piano. " 'Course I can."

It was a beautiful song, there was no doubt about it, but there was no connection between the two singing. Whilst Elle was happy enough to look at him, he didn't glance down even once, rather singing to a person who wasn't there.

"Without you." She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Without you." He refused to look down at first, but slowly, his head lowered.

"Without you…" The last line trailed off, and he was smiling at her. Louis didn't smile often, as he rarely had the time, but when he did, it was wonderful. As if somebody had turned the light on inside his head.

Silence followed, as the mysterious woman finished writing something up on her handheld device. "Very nice, and all that crap. Could you do it again, with emotion? I was bored. I've never been so bored in my life." Louis' face fell slightly, but Elle's smile remained. "Sure…Natty, was it?" She shot her glowing smile in the direction of the piano. "Gotcha." She played the first note, and then jumped back, shouting. The woman had slammed the piano cover down, and Natty had narrowly missed being hit. "I said could they, not would they. Next. You two. Piano girl and Tin man." She was pointing to Natty and Patrick. "Sing me something. And it better have emotion this time, understand." Natty growled, and deciding it really wasn't worth it, stood up, smiling. "Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say ma'am."

"No need to be so formal, Piano. I am Doctor Frey." The woman peered over her glasses at Natty. "And I would appreciate it if you dropped the sass." "And I'd appreciate still having the use of my fingers by the end of the day." "What was that?" "Oh. Nothing. Right, Patrick. What are we going to sing?" She shot him a devilish wink, laughing inwardly as he flushed slightly. He wasn't really her type, but all the same, it was fun to tease him. "Ah, this is a duet, right? So…umm…we've already had a Rent song, so we can't do that…" Natty sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm guessing I'll have to pick, if we don't want to be here all day?" Patrick nodded, clearly appreciative that she was the first one to take action. "I trust you know a Very Potter Musical?" Another nod from Patrick. "Right. I'll be Voldermort, You'll be Quarrel. Try to keep up." "Like that'll be hard." "That's what I like to hear." Patrick found the wind knocked out of him as Natty quickly spun him around, and leant against his back. "Does anybody know the piano part?" There was a collect shaking of heads, and she sighed. "Acapella it is."

"You won't sleep on your tummy." Patrick felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He was a performer. He shouldn't be nervous.

"You won't sleep on your back." Natty kept her back straight. He really needed to relax a bit. This was a fun song. She just hoped he could have fun with it.

"We're quite a kooky couple, you'll agree." She hoped nobody thought there were a couple.

By time the song was finished, Natty was smirking, and slightly breathless. Patrick looked a bit green, and nervous.

"The lyrics could do with some work. I preferred you at your piano, but your voice isn't the worst. I don't know what Tin Man's issue is. He was stiff, lifeless. The voice was good, but his part was almost as emotionless as the auto bots over there. She glanced at her watch. "We have time for one more performance. You two. Oz and Glinda." She was pointing at Skyler and Echo. Echo smiled at Skyler, but she rolled her eyes and feigned vomiting. "Can't I have a better partner?" examined Skyler. "No. I'm sorry, but I get to decide. This is for my club, I make the rules. Understand me, honey?" Skyler glared. "Fine. I better get the solo. Don't drag me down, tubby." Echo nodded, pushing up his glasses. "I-I'll try not too. I'm sorry I'm your partner." "So am I. Piano girl play something amazing." Natty looked at her, smirking, and started to play chopsticks. "Something I can actually sing to, Natasha." "Natalia." "Look, we're the last duet, and I don't really care what your name is. My first kiss by 3OH!3. You better not mess this up." "All right…I'll try not to."

"My first kiss went a little like this…"His voice was wavering, quiet. It didn't suit the song, but it wasn't a bad voice.

"My first kiss went a little like this…" She winked at Louis. Out of the dweebs in here, he had the best potential. He was tall, not bad looking, and best of all, he wasn't fond of talking. She might be able to use this.

The never made it to the end of the song. stopped them somewhere into the second chorus. "What a terrible song. It's crude, and it does nothing for his voice. However, you, girl. Your dancing, not too bad. I'll use him somehow. You can dance." Skyler looked at her. "Who said I would be in your stupid club?" smiled like a cat that has caught the cream. "Because you'll be kicked out of honours choir if you don't. And I happen to know your GPA could do with a boost. So, you behave, and dance, or have terrible grades. How does that sound, sweetheart." Skyler glared, but bit back her retort. She did need to get into college. "I better get a solo." "We'll see." Dr. Frey's voice was light, as if she was laughing at her. Skyler had already decided she hated her. The bell rang, and they grabbed their bags, slightly less ready to start the day than they had been before.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Louis. Louis! Wait up!" They had just gotten out of second period, and Elle was chasing after him. He was walking with Natty. They were not really friends, but it was convenient. Her locker was next to his, and they shared a calculus class. He stopped, but did not look back. "Hey. I wanted to ask you something, Louis." He nodded, glancing down at her for a few seconds. "Well, I was wondering, did I do something to upset you?" He shook his head. "It's just, back there, in the choir room, you didn't want to look at me whilst singing and-" "Uncomfortable." He murmured the word, still not looking at her. "Uncomfortable, I make you uncomfortable?" He shook his head. "Singing a love song with a girl." "So, you were nervous?" Another headshake. "Didn't feel right." Elle sighed. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but-"<p>

"But I do!" Elle blinked, amazed, as she turned around to face Leanne. "Look, Elle, I really like you, but you have the worst choice in boys. Honestly, this one isn't too smart." Elle flushed. "Oh. I haven't seen you in forever, Leanne. It's so nice to see you again. He's not my boyfriend. His in my choir class." Leanne smiled wanly, tapping her foot. "Listen. That's great, and I'd love to catch up on what you did, but could you please move this brain-damaged lump out of my way? He's kind of a health hazard, standing in the middle of the hallway like that. So, if you could get him to move." Louis didn't look down, but stepped back, trying to let her past. He accidentally trod on Leanne's foot. "What the hell, loser? Get your shovel feet off me!" She shoved him, and Louis stepped forward. "Sorry. Didn't mean to." "Good. Because, my boyfriend is the quarterback, and he can…" Elle smiled sweetly at Leanne, thanking the gods above as the bell run, cutting her off. "You have first lunch, don't you, Louis? We better get to the cafeteria if we don't want leftover surprise from last year. It's being lovely seeing you, Leanne. I'll catch you at cheer practice." She grabbed Louis' arm, and dragged him towards the lunchroom with great difficulty. "I didn't mean to." "You didn't mean to what, Louis?" "Step on her foot." Elle sighed, and was about say something when Skyler called her. "Hey! Elle. Drop the brain damage and come sit with us! Jake's going to show us his pictures from the cruise, and I got the cutest outfit over the summer."

Elle turned back to Louis, smiling again. "I'll catch you later, all right? Look." She grabbed a piece of paper napkin from the side of the cafeteria counter, and scribbled her number down. "If we're going to be in the Doctor's club together, we might as well be friends. See you then." She ran off, with another quick wave. Natty wandered up to Louis, playfully tapping him with her combat boots. "Somebody's got a girlfriend." Louis raised an eyebrow, smiling at her. "You know I don't like girls." "That never stopped anybody before." He shrugged, and followed Natty back to the lunch table. The Talent and the freak had always been friends.


	2. You Cheer, I lead:Episode Two

"Shawn. You're not going to mess this one up, are you?" It was Celeste. She normally wouldn't really be awake at this time of the day, but she had to win this. The Glee Club actually had pull at this school. She was already a cheerleader, but being the lead singer in the club certainly wouldn't damage her image. He gave her a disbelieving look. "Please. I'm a professional. I don't make mistakes." "That's nice, considering you were probably one yourself," she was mumbling to herself. She really had to stop doing that. Crazy people are rarely popular, but popular people were allowed to be crazy. All the same. "What was that?" He was looking at her again. "What?" She gave him his best 'it wasn't me sir' look, hoping he would fall for it. The kid might have annoyed her to no end, with his endless 'slight adjustments' and 'one more times', but he could actually sing. He grinned at her. "Perfect. Right, if we run this one more time before-"

He never finished his sentence, which was just as well, because Celeste's temper had started to fray. It was Skyler, her fingers glued to the latest smart phone. "Oh. How cute. You two are so eager to please the beast that you've actually bothered to dress in this year's clothing, Celeste! I'm so proud of you." "Shove it, Sky. Wasn't it you who asked me where I found the latest clothing?" Skyler flushed. "Why. I thought you were smart enough to know sarcasm when you heard it, Celeste!" Celeste growled at the other, ready to jump at her. "I wonder if you're smart enough to feel my fist when it connects with you face, Sky." Shawn grabbed Celeste, pinning her arms to her sides as best he could. The situation would have been bad, had the Doctor not chosen that exact moment to arrive. "I trust you have your song ready, Thing one and two?" Celeste shook Shawn off, shooting Skyler a dirty look before giving the Doctor her sweetest smile. "Naturally. Now, I, that is, we, have selected to sing a song we find very…" She searched for a word.

"Yes. Very emotional. You were complaining that none of the other students' were quite in touch with the emotions and feelings in their song. We picked a song we felt would best describe emotions of a teenager, to best convey-" The Doctor waved her hand at him. "Already bored. If you're smart, you'll start singing now, before I fall asleep listening to the drone of your voice." Shawn flushed a rather unpleasant colour, as Celeste once again shot the Doctor a sunny smile. "I am Celeste, and this is Shawn, and we will be singing 'Untitled' by Simple Plan." She motioned to Russell, who had stolen her father's violin, and to Natty. Using Shawn's connection to them, she had managed to procure a backing band of sorts.

"I open my eyes." Celeste closed her eyes, sighing as the music washed over her. She tried to think of all the bad memories in her life, all the hurt, all the petty insults and back stabbings. It made the words come easier.

"I try to see, but I'm blinded by the white light." She missed childhood. The sweet smiles of the others, when she knew who and what she was; and what she liked. She opened her eyes, surprised, as a light hand rested itself on her shoulder. It was Shawn, and he was frowning lightly, as if trying to search for the mood he could not quite feel.

"I can't remember how." He wondered if Celeste knew exactly how pretty she was. Objectively, naturally. She was a Plastic, a cheerleader. Somebody you couldn't trust, even if they begged you to.

"I can't remember why." Why was he looking at her like that? She didn't understand. She didn't want to understand. She hadn't seen that look before, and she didn't quite like it. It unsettled her, made her think that he actually cared about somebody. It was ridiculous. Shawn didn't make friends with humans. Humans' weren't perfect.

"I'm lying here tonight." Their voices both reached out, connecting in the dark, in the silence of the dawn filled choir room. She was a cheerleader, she would lie. He was a perfectionist, he needed regulation. They couldn't be friends.

The song continued, full of doubt, and unadulterated teenage confusion. It was something you could touch, something you could taste. Something you would never forget, no matter how hard you tried. It was everything teenaged, placed in words, the light touch of a shoulder. The song finished with a slight dance. One of the other choir members, probably Skyler, had picked up an electric guitar, and as noise slowly pushed the uncertainty from the room, they began a light two step around the room. The music faded after a while, and they were left, staring at one another; the confusion remained in Celeste's eyes, whilst the fear was still present in Shawn's. Louis grinned again, and began to clap. Elle laughed, and joined in on the applause. Natty quietly shut the piano lid, and smirking as if she knew something about the song the others didn't, too began to clap. Soon the room was filled with the sound of clapping hands. The only one left still was Skyler, who was glaring at Celeste with nothing but the deepest jealousy. She wasn't that good, really. She just had a better partner. And time to prepare. "That's not fair." The Doctor turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Talent never is. They have it, clearly. I have yet to see you prove yours. If you two continue you with such wonderful songs, I believe we might have our ballad performers for sectionals. Naturally, the song will be a better choice, and the dancing will have been polished, but you have more potential than the other children at this point. You didn't completely bore me. Congratulations." Shawn smiled. Whilst he had stumbled, stepped on Celeste's feet a few times, he had received the Doctor's approval. Celeste was frowning slightly. There was something wrong with this, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable. It was the fact that she didn't feel uncomfortable. The fact that she felt nothing. She let go of him, and went back to her spot on the risers. She was still trying to put her finger on what was wrong when the bell rung, a good half hour later.

Cheerleading tryouts. In a school such as Mt. Caramel, it was these sorts of affairs that could make or break your high school career. The cheerleaders would be able to have their pick of almost any 'worthy' guy, have the perfect dress, have the best lockers, and have the best underclassmen or nerds to do their homework. There were two top contenders for the lead part in the high school charade. The first of which was Skyler, athletic, with a slim figure and blonde hair that fell in slight waves to her shoulder. She was without a doubt, beautiful. She was also undoubtedly a bitch, and worse yet, a bitch without a cause. She had transferred from a smaller private school last year, after cheerleading season was over; and assumed that she would remain being the head-cheerleader, that she would get the quarterback, and all the attention. That role was sadly taken from her by Leanne; last year's captain and worse yet, a freshman. Skyler was bitter still, and would do anything to get the role; save actual physical injury. Skyler wasn't crazy, and whilst she was strong, Leanne was a good inch taller, and with quite a bit of muscle behind her punch. The title would be one of theirs; if one of the underdogs did not receive it. Stranger things had happened as of late.

"Yo. Bitch. You ready to gets your cheer on?" Celeste tilted her head, looking at Mary as if she'd started speaking French. Mary giggled. "Celeste? You alive. We're at cheer tryouts. You need to be conscious to have a chance to make it on the squad. Not that I mind. That hunk might get in then." Mary flicked her head towards a rather muscle-y and attractive feature. "He's trying out. Something about his sister's wishes, and the fact that she broke her legs. Also, he's apparently not into women." She shrugged. Celeste frowned at her friend. "Doesn't that make you not his type?" Mary gave her friend a look. "So? That's never stopped us before. What's up with you today, Cele? You'd normally get my hint. Who's the she-male in the monkey suit?" The Doctor had just walked into the gym, her nose wrinkling up slightly at the permanent smell, the wooden floors. "That's Dr. Frey. She runs the Glee Club. You know, I told you. Forced to do it, on the account that I'm only the most-" "The most amazing singer. You've told me. But what's she doing here? She's talking to the coach." Mary casually honed her sights, strutting a little closer. "Celeste! Come here. Listen."

"This is cheer tryouts! Vocals have no place on the cheering field." The Doctor was clearly not impressed with this reasoning "You foolish woman! Do you realize how much of your cheer money comes from the past wins the Glee Club has procured? Your cheerleaders shout instructions to one another. They flip. Good lungs and a strong voice are vital." The coach completely ignored the rest, rather focusing on the front bit. "I've seen the figures, but-" "Exactly. So, if you will." The Doctor grabbed the microphone from the Coach's hand, raising it to her mouth with another distaining look. "Attention, all cheerleader hopefuls. If you cannot sing, you might as well not bother, but for all of you who can, it is required this year for the cheer captain. If you cannot sing, you may go to try out with Coach Kieller as normal, on the west side of the gym. If you can sing, you will report to me." Celeste was already making her way to the Doctor when she shook her head. "You need to lead the Call-back kids." Celeste looked at her. "The what?" "The glee club. Its name is no longer Vocal Adrenaline. It is the Callback kids. It suits your situation much better, as you will be winning after a year of 'silence'. As one of the two team captains, it would be unwise for you to head the cheer squad as well." "But you just said-" "We need more back up singers, you idiotic girl. Now go, try out with the rest of the tumblers and tricksters." Celeste sighed, realizing that argument at this point would be unwise. She smiled at Mary. "Don't let those bitches beat you. Your voice is almost as amazing as mine. You go get that position. Or else." Mary nodded. "Uh. Duh?"

There was laughter from behind. "Her? Don't make me laugh." It was Leanne. "Let's see you do better." Celeste grinned, as she walked off. Mary would have fun with this on her own. "I don't know why you three are even bothering. We all know I have-" "No." The Doctor was looking at Skyler, shaking her head. "I have heard your voice. Whilst it is good, you aren't what they need as a leader. You will go to audition with Thing one." "But-" The Doctor matched Skyler's glare with a cool disinterest. "One more word, and I will disqualify you from the Cheerleaders, and the Glee club." Skyler spun on her foot, storming off to join the rest of the girls. "D-doctor?" The Doctor looked down, with cool surprise. "Yes, child? What do you want?" "If we can sing, but don't want to be the cheer captain, will we still have to audition with you?" The Doctor nodded. "I don't give a damn about the cheer squad. What I want is singers. What's your name, child?" Russell smiled slightly at the Doctor. "Russell. I can sing Alice by Avril Lavigne now, if you'd like." The Doctor nodded. "Very well." Leanne and Mary were sizing each other up with practiced eyes. "Oh. Hell no. You're going to be way too easy to beat." Mary winked one green eye at her. "All though, you could probably make a guy happier faster than I could. After all, you've had so much practice."

Leanne took a step towards Mary. "And what the hell does that mean, Bitch?" "Exactly what it sounds like. You're much more interested than getting it on than getting somewhere." "Says the slut of the year." "Hey. I might do it quite a bit, but at least there's protection. And I have other plan in life. Sex is just fun. And it helps me keep my figure. Something it hasn't helped you with at all." "Are you calling me Fat?" Mary shrugged. "You can figure that one out without me. You're a big girl."

Leanne took a step forward, but was interrupted by the Doctor. " Mary Fields. What will you be singing?" Mary smirked at Leanne. "I'd love to beat your ass into the ground, but I have to go perform. Catch you later, if you survive the embarrassment you're about to feel." She spun lightly on the balls of her feet, strutting towards the Doctor. "I'll be singing the Drumming song by Florence + the Machine." She was about to start when she noticed Celeste was giving her the thumbs up from the bleachers. She winked again, and half shouted. "This one's for you." Celeste giggled. Her best friend really was awesome." Mary got into the starting position. She wouldn't just sing this, she would perform it.

"There's a drumming noise inside my head, that starts when you're around." She glanced for the slightest second at Celeste before she began to move her body to the beating of bleachers. She had obviously texted the drumline when she'd heard the announcement. Percussionists really knew how to bang, and they'd always return the favor.

"I swear that you could hear it, it makes such an all mighty sound." One more glance at Celeste. She really shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. This would be her last, however, before the music consumed her heart and mind, her body moving, the sway of hips to the beat of the feet, the drumming noise. It never stopped. She lost herself in the words, and barely heard herself finish the lyrics.

"Louder than Sirens." That was her heartbeat. "Louder than bells." She swore she heard Celeste's voice join hers. "Sweeter than heaven." One touch, that's all it would take. One sweet touch. "And hotter than hell." She held the last note, her head raising up high, to the sky. She snapped her neck down, and finished in a small ball on the floor. She held the position for a second or two, before jumping up.

"So, watcha think?" She directed the question at the Doctor, though her eyes were on Celeste again. "It had life. I think we've found a cheer captain." Leanne sneered. "But, Doctor, what about me?" The Doctor examined her. "If you think you can follow that act, be my guest." Leanne swallowed, but nodded, smirking. "Drum boys, you're not going to leave yet, are you? I was about to sing S and M, and I know you know it, so I thought you could help me out." Mary sighed dramatically. "Always using my sloppy seconds, aren't you?" Leanne face turned ugly, but she let that one slide. She could always put Mary back in her place, once she'd won the cheer captain position. "See you when you lift me on your back." "Oh, honey, I could never do that. You're too heavy for little old me, I might drop you." Leanne spun around, her back to Mary, one hip popped. A crowd that had gathered to watch Mary now stood, watching. Leanne grinned. This was just her scene.

"Hey, na-na-na-na cummon'." Every boy's eye in the room would soon her on her.

"Hey na-na-na-na cummon' cummon' cummon'." They would be as puppets on her string. So easy to control. Powerless under the spell of estrogen.

"It feels so good being bad." Some of the girls had fallen under her power, too. She could just hear the heavy breathing, see the sweat starting to drip.

She made it halfway through before the Doctor yelled. "That was incredibly crude, and there was no talent in it. Just lust. I will see you at Glee club tomorrow afternoon, as we might be able to salvage your voice. You! The Latina one. The position is yours."

Unless one of the underdogs got it. Nobody had expected it to be Mary. She was Celeste's best friend, the perfect second in command. But Celeste was smiling. She grabbed Mary, squeezing the air out of her lungs. "You've made me proud." Mary began to laugh, and hugged back. In the background, Leanne and Skyler locked eyes. They hated each other, but they needed the power more. They needed to find something to destroy the new Queens.


	3. BySectionals:Episode Three

"The most iconic male singer of the 70's. Born in England, he was well known for his extravagant persona, Ziggy Stardust, and for his open bisexuality, which was completely taboo at the time. Do any of you imbecilies have the first idea of who I am talking about?" It was midday, and The Doctor had called the entire club out for an emergency meeting. "Well, do you?"

Russell raised her hand, smiling uncertainly. "I could be wrong, but are you talking about Freddie Mercury?" She shortly had to duck. The Doctor had thrown a marker at the girl, her death glare in full swing. "No. You idiot! Freddie Mercury only fits three of these categories. He was never known as Ziggy Stardust. Does anybody else care to take a guess?" Louis, who had stooped to pick up the marker, which had dented the back wall of the choir room nodded, and reached up his hand a little. "Cowardly lion. Speak." The Doctor grabbed the marker back from him, daring him to get it wrong. "David Bowie." She grinned. "Exactly. Now, tell me. Why is it that only this beast, as slow as he obviously is, was able to tell me? Are you not interesting in singing?" Celeste leaned over to Mary. "If I wanted a history lesson, I'd go back to 's class." Mary giggled, nodding. "Oh, tell me about it, Cici." The marker when flying again, and they both ducked, still giggling. "There will be silence, save when you sing. Understand me?" They both nodded, silently cursing the Doctor. Natty, once again perched on the piano, swung her legs up and jumped, landing mere inches from the Doctor's shiny patent leather shoes. "The history's awesome, Doc, but why do we need to know this? Do we have to write a research project on him for the Glee Club? Isn't this supposed to be fun? That doesn't sound fun."

Patrick shot her a smile which she pointedly ignored. "Are you all dull? Were you used as playthings for the family pet when you were younger? We are going to be performing David Bowie. He was an icon. He was fluid. He was a dancer, an actor, and singer. He survived over three decades of the music business. He is still popular today. How many of you have seen the Labyrinth? The Man who fell To earth? David Bowie acted and helped with the soundtrack for both." Elle looked at her. "The Labyrinth's the one with the muppets and the guy in the sparkly pants, right?" "That 'guy in sparkly pants', as you so drolly put it, is none other than David Bowie himself." There was a slight knocking on the door, and the Doctor turned to glare. "You may enter, if you so desire." There was the slight creak of the door opening, and a well build, square jawed boy entered, grinning sheepishly. "I was told I could find the Glee Club here?" The Doctor nodded curtly. "You were informed correctly. What do you wish?" DJ smiled at her. "I want to try out, if that's cool with you, Miss." The Doctor nodded the smallest amount. "I have one condition; the song you sing must be one that David Bowie is known for." DJ's smile faltered. "I don't know who he is. I was thinking I could sing something by the Beatles', or the Beach boys." The Doctor shrugged. "Your ignorance is no fault of mine. You sing a David Bowie song, or you don't try out for the club. It is as simple as that."

"Across the universe." The entire room turned, to look at Louis with surprise. By his regular standards, he was a complete and utter chatterbox to day. "Isn't that a Beatles' song?" DJ was looking at him, waiting for an explanation. "Cover." "So, you're saying he sung a cover of it? Was it a popular cover?" Louis nodded, almost smiling. "Is that all right with you, Miss?" The Doctor sighed, rubbing her temples with the air of a woman who has all the patient in the world. "It fits the criteria, I suppose. Show us what you've got, boy." DJ shot a quick grin at Louis, trying to ignore the obvious signals that Skyler was sending to him. She just wasn't his type, but she refused to admit that. He avoided her eyes, staring for a short while at somebody else before shaking himself. "All right. Here is goes. Across the Universe." He grinned again, and closed his eyes, searching for the words he knew by heart.

"Words are flying out like endless rain from a paper cup." He couldn't open his eyes. He was shaking now, and he could see it. Nobody else could, but if he opened his eyes, they would all see now. What he was. How he felt. It wasn't fair, really.

"They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe." They were all slipping away from him. His tough words, his guard. He wasn't feminine, far from it, but he was allowed to feel. He needed to relax, and football no longer helped as it used to. He had changed.

"Pools of sorrow waves of joy, are drifting thorough my open mind." He was open to the world. He didn't need to see. With eyes, you could see the pain, feel the hurt in the world. He didn't need that. He was the king, he was the only rock. He was the strongest thing in the world now.

"Possessing and caressing me." He wanted a boyfriend. He wanted to feel love for somebody. Was that so wrong? He had known he was gay for as long as he could remember. That didn't make it any easier.

"Jai guru deva om." He mumbled the words. He didn't know what they meant, and yet, he understood. He began to smile whilst singing, and was surprised to hear another voice join his.

"Nothing's going to change my world." He opened one eye. It was Louis, and he was grinning again. DJ was surprised. He hadn't expected the other to have a particularly good voice. He was a wrestler, and he'd always assumed him to be a brute. But now, he was smiling with all the innocence of a child.

"Nothing's going to change my world." Natty tapped Louis on his shoulder, motioning to him. She too was grinning. They both approached DJ, opening their arms in welcome.

"Nothing's going to change my world." Shawn too had stepped forward, his smile neither as wide as Natty's, nor as bright as Louis. But it was a smile all the same. He was followed by Patrick, though in voice alone. Patrick remained in his corner, though his shoulders were no longer as tense as they once were.

"Nothing's going to change my world." Mary and Celeste's sweet voices had joined the mix. Celeste was resting her head on Mary's shoulder, and they were smiling at each other; the sweet smile of two who alone know the answers to everything. Mary winked at Celeste, and the other grinned back, her voice becoming slightly stronger. By the end the song had finished, the club had formed a welcoming half circle around DJ, though Skyler and Leanne had refrained from joining in the singing. Skyler registered with some surprise that Celeste and Mary were holding hands. They were best friends, naturally, and Mary was known for being affectionate, but the smiles the two had exchanged were hardly platonic. She tapped Leanne's foot with her own, and motioned toward the two. They exchanged a slight nod. They had found their fuel for the fire. Now they just needed to find a match to light to it.

There was silence, as every face in the room turned expectantly toward the Doctor. "It wasn't too bad, for an amateur. It could have done with more motion, but it was filled with emotion. I almost felt something. You are accepted into the club." DJ felt himself move forward slightly as a huge hand clapped him on the back. It was Louis, not smiling as he was before, but obviously happy. Natty looked at him with surprise, and was about to say something when the bell rang. "I will see you after school. Four o'clock, sharp. And you better have some Bowie for me."

Elle caught up with Natty and Louis after the club. "Hey! You two! Wait up." They both stopped, pulling to the side. Natty was looking at Louis with slight surprise. "What's with you today? You spoke more than I've seen you in a while. You also were smiling." Louis shrugged noncommittally. "Did you tell him to join?" Louis shook his head. Elle looked at the two of them. "That was awesome. Did you see how happy everybody looked?" Natty smirked knowingly. "It's all because of this one's boyfriend." Louis shook his head violently. He wasn't blushing quite yet, but he was obviously embarrassed. "Natty! It's not nice to call people what they're not!" Elle was looking at the other girl, but Natty seemed unimpressed. "He hasn't told you, yet, has he?" Louis was looking at Natty, shaking his head slightly. "Told me what? I don't understand, Natty."

Natty rolled her eyes. "My dear friend here spends a bit too much time in the closet. He really enjoys watching superhero movies, if you get my point?" Elle shook her head, and Natty sighed. "He's gay. Like men in spandex? Is emotionally and sexually attracted to the same gender?" Elle nodded. "Y-yes, I understood the first time." She looked at Louis. "Isn't he a bit manly to-"Natty shook her head. "Oh. No way. That's an urban legend, Elle. Louis is both highly into other men, and highly manly. Just the way it works for him." Elle shook her head slightly, trying to digest this new information. "O-oh. Well. It takes all kinds in this world. I hope we can still be friends?" She looked directly at Louis, but it was Natty that answered for him. "We're not stopping you." Elle looked at her. "Well, it's a bit much to digest in one minute. Please forgive me." She sounded abnormally sharp. Elle has always been taught that she should love everybody with all her heart, but what her parents practiced at home wasn't anywhere near as pleasant. If anything went wrong, her father would yell something about the faggots, and her mother had forbidden her from any piercings, pointing at how her 'disappointment of an older sister' had turned out after being allowed to pierce her belly button. All same, Elle had a good heart. "I'm sorry. Of course we can." She smiled sweetly at the two of them, but as she walked away, she found herself singing, softly, but singing all the same.

"I was walking through the counters of a national concern and a cash machine was spitting by my shoulder." She didn't really know what the words meant. It was one of her father's favourite songs, and when he was younger, and she was still ignorant to all the hurt in the world, he would pull her up onto his lap, and sing to her, his voice husky and unused.

"And I saw the multitude of faces, honest, rich and clean." How many people were there like that out there? She'd always assumed you would be able to spot them from the way they dressed, the way they acted. She hadn't assumed that they might be normal. Her father had always told her there was something wrong with their brains, but Louis was clearly an intelligent and honest boy. It didn't make any sense. Was it possible that her father was wrong? It had happened before.

"As merchandise exchanged and money roared." Wasn't it something that could be fixed? After all, they had sent her sister to therapy for it. And she had run away. Something clicked in her head, and she began to run, out the door of the school. She had never skipped before, but she really needed to clear her head. Sometimes you just have to run.

"And a woman hot with worry slyly slipped a tin of stewing steak into the paper bag at her side." It wasn't as if they stole anything from her. He had never done her any harm. But if somebody like him could be gay, who else was gay? She found herself pulling against the strain of an arm, and turned to face Kyle. His breathe reeked of alcohol. "Where are you going, little kitten?" She shoot her head, pushing away from him. He shouldn't be drunk so close to school. She couldn't be drunk at all. Surely there was more wrong with the Kyle's of the world than the Louis'.

"And her face was white with fear in case her actions were observed." Kyle chuckled as she ran off, throwing the empty beer can into a nearby bush. "Run all you like, Kitten. I can catch you later." She looked back in fear, still running, and stumbled.

"So she closed her eyes to keep her conscience blind." She closed her eyes, and was surprised to find she had landed into somebody's lap. It was Lise, and she was on crutches. She had used them to steady herself and Elle, and had somehow managed to stand up. "Elle? Are you all right, girl?"

"Crying God knows I'm good." Elle shook her head, and Lise shot a glare at Kyle. "Hey! Jerk. Beat it. You shouldn't be drinking at school." Kyle brushed past the two of them, his lips ghosting over both their cheeks before they could stop him. "I'll see you two lovely ladies later."

"God knows I'm good." Elle was leaning on Lise. The tears started to come then. Lise sighed, and motioned towards the football field. "Science really isn't that important. What's wrong, Elle?"

"God knows I'm good." Elle followed Lise as they made their way slowly to the bleacher. "It's s-silly really. I'm just confused." Lise looked at her. "Is this about Kyle? Because he's a dick. Not worth it." Elle shook her head, smiling weakly. "You know how Louis and I sung the duet, and I said he was acting really weirdly? It turns out he's gay." Lise looked at her best friend, sighing. "Did you like him?"

"God knows I'm good." Elle shook her head. "Not like that. He's my friend. I just don't understand. My parents say there's something wrong with them, but he's so nice!" Lise sighed. "You can't blame your parents. They grew up hearing how bad homosexuality was. Has he tried to hurt you?" Elle shook her head. "Is he nice?" Elle nodded this time, and Lise smiled slightly. "So, there's nothing wrong with him. He might have different tastes, but its like you and I. I like blondes, and you like brunettes', but that doesn't mean your taste is wrong and mine is right. It's just the way people are, Els."

"God knows I'm good." Elle nodded, finally grinning. She gave Lise a warm, quick hug. "We should get to class." Lise laughed. "But it's such a nice day. Let's sit out here until Glee Club." Elle looked at her friend. "You're going to join then?" Lise nodded. "It sounds like fun." Elle thought for a little while, then nodded again, slowly releasing her best friend. "What happened to your leg?" "It's just a sprain. Cross Country training before cheer tryouts. The coach says I'm on the team if I join Glee Club." Elle nodded for the fourth time in so many minutes, then snapped her fingers. "Lise, how much do you know about David Bowie?"

The Doctor gave Lise's crutches a disapproving look. "How long will you be on those for?" Lise smiled sweetly at her. "Not too long, now. I have a song I'd like to sing. I've already talked to Elle, and some of the other members, so it's a David Bowie song. I'll need everybody's help with it though." She grinned at Elle, and grabbed her hand, in the way best friends do. Elle smiled, and turning to Louis, grabbed him. He shrugged, and offered his hand to Natty, who, also shrugging, took it, with her best, "U mad Bro?" face. It took a little while, and some convincing on the part of Skyler and Leanne, but soon they were all holding hands. Lise grinned. "But we'll need to dance." The connection was broken, as she began the song.

"When the sun goes down…" She began the song, and the slight eerie echo came from Elle, who was still smiling at Louis. She hadn't dropped his hand just yet. She squeezed it one more time, a tight burst of pressure that told him she truly excepted who he was.

"And the Bats are back to bed…" Celeste and Mary were back to back, rubbing shoulders, and giggling. Skyler raised her eyebrow at Leanne, but she was already lost in the song.

"The brother's come round…" DJ nodded slightly at Kyle, who was standing, unnoticed for the moment, in the corner of the room. He came forward, whispering in the Doctor's ear. "I'm going to join, but don't stop the song." She tried to ignore the slight stench of stale alcohol as he clapped DJ's shoulder.

"I get out of my dirty bed…" Leanne smirked, taking note of how Celeste's face was slightly flushed, and how Mary's smirk was for her alone.

"I shake my pretty little head…" Louis had ruffled Natty's hair slightly, and she was shaking her head, determined not to laugh.

"I tap my pretty little feet." Skyler stood, her foot tapping impatiently, before Kyle grabbed her, dipping her as if they were Tango-ing. She giggled, and tried to ignore the look Leanne was giving her.

"Feeling brighter than sunlight." The sun had just begun to set, and the reds and blues were shinning together behind the glass of the skylight.

"And louder than thunder." Louis' voice was the only one audible as he sung the lyric, still not smiling, but filled with joy.

"Bouncing like a yo-yo." Celeste and Mary had found a dance to suit the words are were dancing in the circle of the club. The Doctor stood to the side, frowning lightly. Singing was a serious business. She suspected that she might have lost control of the club, and decided that the performance was so good, it didn't really matter.


	4. It's all fun and Gays:Episode four

"You wanted to see us, Doctor Frey?" Shawn and Patrick were standing, slightly hesitant, outside the lair of the beast. She motioned to the two seats, conveniently located across from her desk. "Sit down, you two. This won't take that long, I am sure. I noticed both of you have applied to be the male lead in the club?" They both nodded, eyeing each other out of the corner of their eyes. Patrick was a good two years older than Shawn, but they'd both been training for the same number of years, and many, many years of musical auditions had taught them not to underestimate each other. "So, what I wish is for example of your skills." They looked at one another, not speaking at first, and then a word was murmured. A word that had changed the course of history, altered entire Broadway musicals. "Diva-off." There was the fire of passion burning deep in both their eyes, but they knew there could only be one, just like the Highlander, or the vampire slayer. "Broadway?" Patrick offered his hand, and Shawn took it, with a firm shake. "Naturally. Into the Woods?" "What other male to male duets are there which are fitting?" The Doctor nodded. "I am familiar with the song. I shall see you in a few hours, in which you will both be prepared." They both nodded curtly, and stood, almost in unison, to leave. In the hall, they passed DJ, who was being hunted down by Kyle, who was, surprisingly enough, both sober and in attendance. "DJ! Bro, slow up."

DJ stopped, lifting his head in Kyle's direction. " 'Sup, man?" Kyle grinned, and almost bashfully, ran his hands through his hair. "You know that huge keg party Lieberman throwing on Friday?" DJ nodded, his guard up. "What, do you need to me get the kegs? You know, I can't pull the strings anymore." Kyle shook his head. "No, man. I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, go with me?" That stopped DJ cold. "You mean, like bros?" Kyle shook his head. "No, man, I mean, like a date." DJ looked at him. "Oh." Kyle laughed. "You know what? Forget it man, I guess the rumours were just-" "I'll go with you." Kyle looked at him with what could have only been described as relief. "Really? That's awesome. Look, I'll pick you up at five, okay, man?" DJ nodded, still slightly shell shock. He felt a cool hand on his arm, and turned around to find Elle smiling at him. "Did Kyle try to threaten you?" DJ shook his head. "No. No." The head shaking became more fervent. "Then why do you look so worried, D?" Elle and DJ had lived on the same street for a good three years now, and their younger siblings were best friends. "He asked me out." Elle blinked. "You too?" DJ gave her a look. "What, did he ask you out too?" "No. I mean, you also like men." DJ looked at her. "There's more guys like me here?" She shook her head. "No, no. Forget I said anything. Look, I'll see you at Glee Club, okay? Apparently Shawn and Patrick are having some sort of sing off. It should be fun." He nodded, but she didn't move. "DJ, your class is halfway across the school. You're going to be late if you don't move." He nodded again, and slowly, realizing what had just happened, began to smile.

"You ready to face your defeat, Patrick?""Only if you are, Shawn.""In your dreams." They were back to back, their hands resting on the pommels of the swords that they had commandeered from the theatre department. "Are you ready for the first Diva off of the season?" "Oh, I was born ready."

Shawn took the floor first, pointedly staring at Celeste. Unfortunately, Leanne was in the way. All the same, he thought it best to look her way, just in case she should happen to glance his way. If he had to be perfectly honest with himself, he was rather fond of the girl. "Did I abuse her, or show her distain?" He had been the perfect gentlemen to her since they had sung that duet. He had held the door for her, helped her when ever she needed, and had even carried her books, when she had had to make a rather quick retreat, after punching Leanne 'accidentally' in the face.

"Why does she run from me?" She didn't even notice him. She was too busy smiling at Mary. Talking with her eyes, he supposed, as most girls did. Telling Mary how attractive she found that football player, how she would love to get her hands on him. He mentally shook his head. Celeste wasn't like that, he was certain.

"If I should lose her, how shall I regain this heart she has won from me?" She didn't even know the affect she had started to have on him. The feelings he suspected might be called, if not love, then surely affection. He hadn't even won her, and he could see the distance growing. He felt as if he knew everything about her, but she was so far away.

"Agony! Beyond the power of words!" It hurt. He was an eloquent man, with beautiful turns of phrase, a good grasp of the English language. And yet, he had no words to tell her how he felt about her. At least, how he thought he felt about her.

"When the one thing you want is the only thing out of reach." She was so close, and yet, even now, there was something in the way. Leanne had shifted even more into his sights. He wanted her to move, but he could not say anything. She was so close, yet it was as if he was looking through a mirror. You can never touch the reflection.

"High in the tower, she sits upon the hour." Patrick had glanced for the shortest time at Natty. He must be cautious. She was not a girl who took kindly to crushes. She was so aloof, so cool, and he was impossibly dorky and awkward. It was as if she was the sun, and he the moon. He could reflect her light, but he would never be able to touch her. To have her, if not as his woman, at least as his friend.

"Maintaining her hair, blithe and becoming." She was hardly what you would call a lady. She was too bold, too controversial. She was simply perfect in every sense of the word. Her sarcasm was as charming as it was biting.

"And gently humming, a light hearted air." How often had he passed her in the hall, humming a tune. Sitting next to the tall silent one at lunch, singing a song. Playing her heart out on the piano when she thought nobody was looking, or nobody cared. She was impossibly talented.

"Agony! Far more painful than yours!" Shawn would know what to say to her. He might not have been as talented as Patrick, but he wasn't afraid to speak to her. Why, just the other day, he had yelled at her for sitting on the piano when she should have been playing it for him. As if she had to do anything she didn't wish to.

"When you know she would go with you if only there were doors." Her heart was a closed door to him, tightly bolted with a dead lock or two for good measure. If only he could make her see how much she meant to him. He glanced at her, and realized, in horror, that she was actually looking back. He was certain his face must have begun to blister with the incredibly heat that rose with the flush of his cheeks. With a worried air, he turned to Shawn, and in perfect unison, the spoke the next words.

"Agony! AH, the torture they teach!" The other had no idea what he was going through. With this much emotion, surely he would win. By the end, both had convinced themselves that they were entirely smitten with the girl they had only been moderately obsessed with before.

There was a light golf clap from the Doctor, and then she stepped forth. "I have made my decision. However, in fairness, I would like you, as an individual, to give your favour to the prince you would have gone with, after hearing these words. I have a dozen roses here. You shall each take one, and give it to the prince who has won your heart." Natty slipped off her piano, grabbing a rose before the Doctor had even finished her words, and tossing it at Patrick. "I catch you looking at me during a song again, you are dead meat, understand, scarecrow?" All the same, she was looking considerably less pointy than usual. Louis was next, smoothing out the leaf as he handed the rose to Shawn. "Pretty." Shawn nodded. Louis didn't compliment people often. He must have done well. Echo, glancing nervously around, handed Shawn his rose. "That little logo on your shirt is really, really cute. Where did you get it?" Skyler snorted as she handed her rose to Patrick. "Not bad, white boy. Keep this up, and you might find a girl not completely repulsive willing to date you." Patrick nodded slightly, not really hearing her, still thinking about the rose that Natty had thrown. Russell, who had, until now, stood unnoticed in the corner of the room, slipped forward, handing her rose to Patrick, not even bothering to look up. Elle, too gave her rose to Patrick, though Celeste, Shawn noticed as his heart leaped, cast her rose towards him, though she didn't bother to look at him as she did so. Lise stood for a few moments, considering both, but finally dropped her rose at Shawn's feet. "Oh. Sorry. I'll pick it up, if you like?" He shook his head. "No, it's fine." Mary slipped her rose in Patrick's back pocket with a wink. "Enjoy it whilst you can, babe. You're going places, if you don't trip over your feet getting there." Kyle, who was standing, if a bit awkwardly, close to DJ, was busy whispering in his ear. Whatever he was saying was highly intimate, if the colour of DJ's face was to be any indicator. Kyle slipped away from him long enough to hand is rose to Patrick, but DJ guiltily slipped his rose to Shawn. Leanne was smiling around.

"Now, I knew you had talent, Shawn, but that won my heart. It was clearly aimed at me. I mean, you were staring intently at me the entire time. Well, baby, it worked. You have won yourself one smoking hot girlfriend." Celeste snorted, as Mary leaned over to her. "She needs to get over herself. He was clearly looking at you." Celeste looked at her. "You don't sound too happy about that." Mary looked affronted. "Clearly. You're my best friend, baby. You deserve only the best, and whilst he's good, he's a bit lacking in the hunky man meat department." Celeste stared at him. "You've slept with him?" Mary shook her head. "Get your mind out of the gutter, girl. You're the good one in this friendship." Celeste sighed. "I suppose I am, aren't I?"

It was a Friday night, and the Lieberman's house was swarmed with cheerleaders, jocks, and anybody who was ahead in the looks department. DJ wasn't going to lie to himself. He was a bit nervous. He didn't trust himself to drink, and these things brought out the cesspools of humanity. Even the comforting presence of Kyle's arm around his shoulder couldn't comfort him. They'd already passed Shawn, Leanne firmly planned on his lips, and there wasn't really anybody he knew. Well enough to talk comfortably to in any case. "Hey. Buddy. You want to grab a drink?" DJ was about to say he didn't drink, but then he realized something; these parties were only ever fun if you were pissed out of your mind. Sighing, he nodded. Two six-packs later, both he and Kyle had lost their shirts in the crowd, and there were rather closer than DJ normally allowed anybody to be to him. "Hey. Hey. Hey." His words were slurred, but he felt great. Ready to take on the word. Kyle, smirking, slurred back. "Yes?" DJ laughed. Man. Kyle's voice sounded really, really, funny at the moment. "So, we're like dating, right?" Kyle nodded. "I guess." DJ grinned, and stopped laughing long enough to ask. "Hey. Hey. Kyle. You want to make out?" Kyle nodded, and the last thing he remembered before blacking out was the crash of Kyle's lips against him.

Somewhere else in the crowd, Shawn was busy trying to separate himself from Leanne. She was slightly tipsy, and pressed uncomfortably close to him, whining. "I wanna makeout more. Why did we stop?" Shawn shook his head. "You're drunk, and I don't enjoy sloppy kisses." "But you sung that song to me…" Shawn shook his head again. "I told you, you were mistaken. I wasn't singing that to you." "But you looked straight at me…The entire time…it was sexy…" She reached up to try and kiss him again, but he shook his head, slipping her off his lap. "I'm sorry, Leanne. I wasn't singing to you." "But…" He stole his courage, shaking his head for the third time. "You were mistaken, Leanne. It wasn't you I was singing to. It was Celeste." There was a sudden silence, and then her hand came, flying out of nowhere. It wasn't a slap, and it wasn't light. He winced. For a drunk girl, she had a lot of power behind that punch. "You…you…bastard. I can't believe you would string me along like that. I hate you! I hate you much that I want to kiss you!" She tried to kiss him, but he turned away. "It was a mistake to come here with you, Leanne. I'm sorry, but I don't feel anything for you." "I'm a hot girl. It doesn't matter. Don't you want to make out?" Shawn shook his head yet again. "No. At least, not with you. Look, you are a beautiful girl, and you have a lot of talent, but I don't feel that way for you. I'm leaving." She chewed her lower lip, tearing up. "No…stay. Please." He sighed, and offered his hand to her. "You're drunk. I'll get you home. I have my permit. Just don't try anything in the car okay?" She leant against him, sighing. "You're so strong, Shawn." "I'm not."

DJ woke up, groaning. His head felt as if a coven of very angry witches had taken residence, and had begun their naked ritual dances in his head, their pointed toes catching the soft tissue of his brain and making his eyes shake slightly. "Good morning, DJ. Thanks for last night." He groaned again, freezing when he realized the voice was Kyle's. It was hard to think over the beating of the witches' drums, but he managed. "What happened?" Kyle chuckled. "You might want to ask the ripped clothing at the foot of my bed that." DJ sat up, hitting his aching head on the bedspread, momentarily shaking the witches' enough to stop the drumming for a few moments, in which he gathered two things. The first is that he ached all over. The second is that he was naked. "What the hell?" Kyle shook his head. He was sitting in the office chair at the foot of the oddly neat bedroom. "We should really clean this up before the Lieberman's get home." DJ looked at him in horror. "We're still at the house?" Kyle nodded. "I didn't expect you to be so easy, DJ. We barely made it up to the room before you pounced on me. You're lucky I'm strong. Otherwise everybody might have seen us."

DJ blinked, his mind beginning to process. "Did we?" Kyle smiled. "Yes. Thank you for that, by the way. It's not as good as with a girl, but it wasn't as bad as I expected." DJ blinked. "What?" Kyle sighed. "You're still hung over, aren't you? You're such a lightweight. I expected a man of such…" at this his eyes ghosted over the sheets that were wrapped around DJ. "…size as yourself to handle his alcohol better. Yes. We did. And no, we will not be again." DJ looked at him. "What? I can't remember…why didn't you stay in bed with me? It's cold." Kyle raised an eyebrow, and indicated at the neat pile of clothing at the foot of the bed. "I folded them after you fell asleep. It's such a pity. You're such a good guy sober, but such a slut when drunk. I'm not gay, DJ. I never was. I just was curious, and you seemed like an easy target." DJ blinked. "But you said…" Kyle chuckled darkly. "You're such a girl. Honestly, who falls for that? I played you, DJ, and you were too gaga, too willing to see it." A door downstairs opened. "Ah. That will be Jake. I'll go now, save you the embarrassment of explaining what happened." He slid off the chair, and out the room. DJ pulled his knees up to his chest, and jamming his eyes shut, fell asleep again.

"Doctor, I'm turning in my resignation." The entire room looked up in shock. "What?" Celeste looked at Kyle, but he was pointedly looking away. "The guys on the football team. You'll understand." Natty stood, shaking her head. "What the hell? I thought you were stronger than that, DJ." He looked at her with surprise. "Since when do you care, Natty?" She glared at him. "Because…" He was about to ask her what the hell that was supposed to mean when she grabbed him by his arm and dragged him outside of the classroom. "You can't leave." "The guys already think I'm faggot for being gay." "DJ, I hate to tell you this, but faggot and gay? They're synonyms." He shook his head. "You know what I mean, Natty. I'm a tough guy, and I'm not going to cover up my sexuality, but it's really hard to convince them, you know? Why do you care so much anyway?" "Because…" "Yes?" He was looking at her expectantly, so expectantly. She said the first thing that came to mind. She couldn't tell him the real reason, at least not now. She'd heard rumours about what had happened between him and Kyle, and knew if she just came out with something like, 'Louis is deeply in love with you, man.', it wouldn't go down to well. "I have…You tell anybody about this, I kill you, all right?" He nodded. "Well, you see, I have a crush on you. And I know it's stupid, and that you don't like girls, but I just want to be friends with you, okay? And if you leave the club, I would feel bad. And real men don't make girls cry so…" He sighed. "Fine. If it means that much to you, I'll stay. But don't expect me to treat you as anything other than a friend." She nodded. "I understand. Well?" He too nodded, and they were about to go back into the choir room when Kyle emerged. "Hey, DJ, man. I need to speak to you." DJ glared. "You're a dick, Kyle." Natty copied the glare. "Fuck off, Kyle." Kyle sighed, grinding his teeth. "You know, I don't really want to do this, but the club needs you. I have something to tell you."

Natty winked at DJ, and slunk back into the room. "What is it, Kyle?" "Look, man. I need to apologize. First, for lying to you, and second for being such a dick to you." DJ nodded. "What did you lie about?" Kyle looked down. "Look. We really didn't do it. And what I said, I was covering for myself." DJ looked at him, surprised. "What?" "Look, when I asked you out, I actually kind of liked you. When you were drunk, and you tried to kiss me, that was fine. And then you started grinding on me. And I realized, I don't like men. Oh, sure, making out with them is fine, not really that much difference to making out with a girl. It's just…I'm not attracted to men…once it comes to the sexual bit…you know." DJ nodded. "So we didn't do it?" "No. We didn't. And…I'm sorry." "You've said." "If it makes you feel any better…" DJ didn't wait for him to finish the sentence. He swung at the other, his fist squarely connecting with the other's stomach. "That felt good." He grinned at Kyle, and wandered back into the room, to witness a new horror. Echo has cornered by the Doctor. "And why did you stop singing to grab at Leanne's bag?" Echo's lower lip began to quiver. "It was so cute, and you never hear my singing." The Doctor's eyes were cold. "This club needs to start taking themselves seriously. With this attitude, we will not make it past Sectionals, let alone Regional's. You will sing a solo for us now, or you are out of the club." Echo stuttered, blinking. "Can it be a duet?" The Doctor sighed. "All right. But you still have to sing out loud."

Echo looked around, blanching. "Louis. Help me!" Louis stepped forward. "Why?" "You're tall, and quiet and nobody messes with you. You're like me, but you're confident. How do you do it?" Louis smiled, and nodded at Natty, who slipped onto the piano stool, dangerously close to Patrick. She grinned at him, and leaning over, whispered into his ear. "Speechless. Lady Gaga. You have to know it. Keep up, or beat it. If you can match me in playing?" She shrugged, and began.

Louis rested a hand on Echo's shoulder, and smiling, began to sing. "How?"

Echo blinked, pushing his glasses up, and smiling nervously. He knew the song. "How?"

There were two voices then, intertwining. Sizing themselves up, comparing sizes, pitches, and resonance. "How?"

Louis let his hand drop, singing the last lyrics, at least for him. "I can't believe what you said to me, last night when we were alone." His eyes found DJ's, but the other looked away. He sighed inwardly, but motioned at Echo. He stepped forward, thinking of all the adorable things in the world.

"You threw your hands up, baby you gave up, you gave up." He could sing. He often didn't think he could, but he did. He wished the Doctor hadn't given up on him so quickly. He knew he wasn't that bright. Why did they all give up on him? He lived to sing.

"I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes." What he would give to have the looks of James Dean, the presence. The girls. He was timid, but he knew he wanted somebody to spend the rest of his life with. Was that really so wrong?

"In your tight jeans, with your long hair." Patrick couldn't help but notice that the pale, silky skin of Natty's arm was rubbing against the considerably less glamorous skin of his. He flushed, and almost skipped a note when he realized she was looking at him. She was breathe taking, really.

"And your cigarette stained lies." Kyle offered a fist bump to DJ, but he shook his head. He might not have meant what he did, but it had scared him all the same. He was a liar, and a bastard; not somebody DJ could be bothered with. He would tolerate him for the sake of the group, but they would never be bros again. Some things just push a man too far.

"Could we fix you, if you broke?" Leanne looked longingly at Shawn, trying to ignore the similar looks he was sending to Celeste. That bitch. She would get everything that was coming to her. Leanne had her number. Her and that Latina slut, Mary were obviously sleeping together. They made her sick.

"And is your punch line just a joke?" Celeste smiled as Mary leant against her. There was tension between the two, lately. Where all those flirtatious jokes more than just jokes? She pushed it from her mind. She was almost certain she was straight. But then again, there was Mary. She could say without a doubt that without Mary, there was no Celeste, only another empty eyed blonde. She was so much of what she was. She moved away slightly, almost letting Mary's head drop to the floor.

"I'll never talk again, oh boy, you've left me speechless." Mary looked at her friends, the green eyes searching in the sea of blue. Didn't she realize how much she felt for her? The other boys and girls were toys. Mary's heart had been locked in Celeste's chest for as long as she could remember. Did she have to say it? For the first time, a flicker of doubt formed in her mind. Did Celeste want to say the same words to her?

"You've left me speechless, so speechless." Lise caught herself sneaking sidelong glances at Kyle. She knew she liked him, but she couldn't say anything. He was too much of a risk. There are some people even God can't save. And he wasn't ever willing to try.

"And I'll never love again, oh boy you've left me speechless." Russell looked down inconspicuously at her wrists. She'd worn short sleeves all day, and nobody had noticed. Nobody cared. Nobody would worry if she simply disappeared. God knows he wouldn't.

"You've left me speechless, so speechless." Skyler was glaring at all of them, even Leanne. They were supposed to be ruling this club, but her minion had so far been useless. Honestly, the atmosphere in this club was starting to get too touching. It was toxic to her. She just wanted to scream at their blithe smiles and idiotic feelings. Only wimps and babies felt anything.

"I can't believe how you slurred at me, with your half wired broken jaw." Russell pressed her eyes closed. She had broken his jaw, after he had broken her heart. He was her first, and she'd come back from school to find him with her sister. Her sister, of all people. After he knew how he felt about her precious and perfect sister. She almost reeled in shock as a cool hand gently wrapped itself around her wrist.

"You popped my heart seams." It was Elle, her bright blue eyes filled to the brim with sorrow. She let her hand ghost over one of the scars, and mouthed at Russell two words. "How long?"

"On my bubble dreams, my bubble dreams." Russell shook her head, attempting to pull away, but found that Elle's grip was strangely strong. She sighed, and held up two fingers. Two years.

As Echo's voice faded into the background of the worries of the group, one line still remained etched in each brain. "You've left me speechless, so speechless, all alone." Skyler smiled. She could almost see the group beginning to fall apart. It was so easy.


	5. One Down, Two to Go:Episode Five

Celeste was standing, her back to Patrick, her lower lip facing almost all the stress it could take. "No, no. My love, we must part. The fear is too great. They will find us, if you don't leave now!" Patrick sighed, and reached towards her. "No. No. Please don't say that. I can't leave you. My body may belong to the birds now, for my heart belong with you, and there it will stay." Celeste made a gutteral noise in the throat, stamping her foot and spinning around to face him. "And what of my heart? Would you deny my heart of the pleasure, the joy, the home it has found?" Patrick was about to pull her into a loving embrace when the bell rung. The Doctor looked around the room. "Very good, Drama one students. I shall see you tomorrow when the two thousand word essay on Shakespearian period acting and the affects on the acting of today." Celeste dropped her royal airs, grinning at Patrick. "And Natty doesn't mind you confessing your undying love for me?" Patrick went bright red, and mumbled something to the saddle shoes on his feet. "Speak up, Scarecrow. I can't hear you." Patrick looked up, inwardly sighing. "I said, we aren't dating." Celeste gave him a look. "But you like her?" He nodded. "More than anything else." "Well then, win her heart. Look, it's pretty obvious that she likes you."

Patrick looked at her, surprised. "It's obvious?" Celeste giggled, shaking her head. "You're clueless about girls, aren't you? Well, let Auntie CiCi tell you a little story. When a girl likes somebody, she rarely tells him that. Especially a girl like Natty. She's too bold to fall for sweet words. You need to prove to her that you won't leave, otherwise she won't let you stay. She let you touch her without putting you into a headlock, didn't she?" Patrick nodded. "This is very true. But doesn't she let Louis near her?" Celeste shook her head. "That's different. They've known each other forever. Besides, just between you and I, I'm almost certain Louis doesn't play for her team." Patrick looked at her with surprise. "Why do you think that?" "Haven't you seen the looks he sends DJ in class? I've seen that look before in the eyes of my friends, when they look at their boyfriend." Patrick wasn't convinced. "But doesn't Mary look at you like that?" Celeste shook her head again, her response a bit too quick in coming. "Oh. No. She gives me the, 'you're my hot bitch best friend'. It's a very similar look, but not quite the same." Patrick looked at her. "So, Louis is really gay?" DJ had begun to walk along side the two of them, but he stopped short at this, coughing. "Wait, Louis is gay?" Celeste looked at him. "Uh. Duh? You didn't know that, DJ?" DJ shook his head, and Celeste looked at her nails. "Awkward. I kind of thought you two were an item." "What? No." "You're pretty much the only person he talks to, apart from Natty." "He sung a duet with Echo last week!"

Patrick was the one to shake his head. "No. That's different. That duet had the same energy as the duet Shawn and I had." "The feel?" "Yes. Each song as a different feel." Mary slipped beside Celeste, effectively blocking Patrick, and crowding the hallway so everybody had to skirt around either Patrick or DJ. "Hey hey, sexy mama. What's up?" "We were just talking about Louis, Mar." "Who? Oh, you mean the huge sausage fest who occupies half the choir room?" Celeste giggled. "Yes. His name is Louis, in case you didn't remember." "It's not really important to me. He can't really duet with me, he's not into women, and he makes me kind of uncomfortable. I'm not into the strong and silent type." DJ looked at Mary. "You knew Louis was gay too? How? And why are we talking about his sexuality? Isn't that his business?" "What's got under your skin, DJ? We were talking about what he wanted to bed because Patrick here is hopelessly in love with Natty, and we can all tell she's really into him too, but he thinks her and Louis are an item." DJ stopped for a split second, almost knocking over a member of the cheerleading team who was following Mary and Celeste around. "Sorry, Hope. Wait. Natty likes Patrick?" "You have a problem with that, white boy?" Mary waggled an eyebrow at him. "I knew she was tough, but isn't she a bit too girly for your liking?" DJ nodded. "Yes, it's just…" They never got to hear just what it was, because DJ had spotted Natty, and rushed to catch up with her. "Hey! Natty, Natty! Wait up."

She stopped, and he almost ran over her. "What do you want, DJ?" Her voice was surprisingly sharp. "Why did you lie to me?" "What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "When you said you liked me. You lied." "Why does it matter?" "Why did you really want me to stay?" "The club needs the right number of members." DJ grabbed her messenger bag, slamming it against the wall in frustration. "Bull shit. We could easily get another member with people like Leanne and Mary in the club. Why did you want me to stay? You clearly don't like me." "Says who?" "Says Mary and Celeste. According to them, you're completely into Patrick." She flushed unpleasantly. "So what if I am?" "I asked why you lied to me." She sighed, pushing the bronze curls from her eyes. "It was a favour to my friend." "Who? Was it Louis? Because they're talking as if him and I are an item." "Perhaps it is. Why does it matter to you, DJ?" "Because…people are saying we're dating." "So? People spread rumours all the time. If you don't care about Louis, you shouldn't give a damn. You're clearly not ashamed of your sexuality. The entire football club knows about it." "I had to tell them. We're bros." She sighed. "You didn't answer the question." "What question?" "Do you care about Louis, DJ?" "Why the hell does it-" "He's my friend. And he deserves to be happy. That's why it matters. I might not be sweet like Elle, or open about my feelings like Echo, but I still have a heart. I care about people." He sighed. "Look. I'm not going to say I hate the guy, but I barely know him. I have no idea." Natty nodded. "All right. Say, I hate to ask this, but could you pick that up for me? You kind of spilled my backpack everywhere." He sighed, nodding. He picked it up after a little while, handing it to her. "Here. See you on Saturday." She smirked. "See you at sectionals, DJ."

Celeste smiled over at Mary. Her friend looked simply stunning, in her dress of jade. Formfitting, it was strapless, and the skirt flowed out in crepé-like folds, that rustled slightly each time Mary took a step towards her, and paled the jade to a seafoam. "I know I'm one sexy bitch, Cici, but your gaze is kind of making me nervous. I'm extremely nervous." Celeste sighed, looking away quickly. "Mary. Somebody said something that really bugged me." Mary nodded. "Talk, girl." Celeste was about to ask the question that had been lurking in the back on her mind for a while when the Doctor called them into ranks. Russell had been handed complete reign over what the club was to wear, and she'd outdone herself. All were in the dresses in a similar style to Mary's, but they had a dash of personality to each of them. Celeste's only differed in her colour; a deep purple generally only found in amethyst. They ranged all colours of the rainbow; paler or brighter colours for those who had darker skin tones, whilst the blondes were each decked out in deep tones. Elle and Lise looked the picture of every young girl's dream: their dresses had slightly exaggerated skirts, and slim silk straps appeared from the shoulders and waist. Patrick, as the other duet member for their first number, was to match Celeste, the shirtsleeves of his violet top already rolled up, the white bowtie popping out of the slight folds of the fabric.

The Doctor sighed, motioning for Echo to come forward. "You still have not learnt the proper way to tie a bow tie, I see." He was almost as green as the shirt he wore; he was one of two soloists, Mary being the other. He hadn't wanted to, but the Doctor had insisted. "Your confidence will never rise if you never push it to." There was the sound of an inpatient horn from the car park, and the Doctor, straightening her auburn hair, and her steel pencil skirt, nodded. "If you do not win, I shall not bother to speak to you after. If you do…" The threat trailed off, and Leanne leant over to Shawn. "You might not love me, hot shot, but you're still my boyfriend. No running off." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him onto the bus, planting herself firming on his lap, the crimson of their matching outfits blending into one. He inwardly groaned, looking around for help, and noticed that DJ was in the same situation with Skyler, though the oranges of their outfits were so matched. "I don't like girls." "Then there should be no problem with me sitting in your lap." "Skyler, get off me. Now." She opened her mouth to speak, and rather screamed. Louis, looking rather smug, set her down, the blue moving away from the orange. "He said no." DJ smiled weakly at Louis, looking a tad shaken. "Thanks man." Louis nodded, still smug, and slipped into the seat behind Skyler, where he was shortly joined, much to DJ's confusion, by Kyle. The smirk faded from Louis' lips as he shook his head, but Kyle gave him a look. "I'm not sitting with any of these crazy girls, man. You have to let me." Louis sighed, and gave a motion of consent.

Russell and Natty, the former in blue, the later in gold, were deep in discussion. "The student council doesn't do anything, Russell." "We would help, if the student body would instil their trust in us." The Doctor called for silence. "No speaking on the bus. We will save our voices for the competition to hear, and quake in fear."

None of them could remember listening to the competition. For most of them it was their first time, and for those of them who weren't knew from experience it was better not to listen to the competition. After a group or two, they filed into the green room, where time passed in silence, with the exception of a couple stifled sobs from Leanne. Disaster struck two minutes before show, when the Doctor left the room. Leanne waited for the door to close, and launched herself at Celeste. Fortunately for her, Mary had seen this coming, and tripped her. "No you don't. This is a competition. Like cheer last year. Remember? When you stole Hope's boyfriend? We hold all our shit and arguments until after the show. I would love to get down on your ass, but now is too important. Shawn, make out with her until curtain rises. It will calm her." Shawn sighed, and grabbed Leanne. Sometimes you just had to take one for the team. Patrick was nervously adjusting his tie for fifty-millionth time in two seconds. Natty sighed, and walked up to him. "Your ties fine, Patrick." He grinned weakly at her. "What if I mess up? Sing Celeste's lines? What if I'm off pitch?" Natty sighed, and grabbing his shoulders, reached up to gently peck him on his lips, stretching up on her toes.

"You're not allowed to mess up. I just kissed you. I don't kiss people that often." He nodded, swallowing, somehow feeling so much better, and infinitely worse, all at the same time. Celeste smiled across at him, but her eyes still rested on Mary. Mary wandered up. "Listen, Cici. Whatever happens, you're the best bitch here. Don't forget that." She nodded, and then Mary was falling away, and the music beginning.

"Spending all my nights, all my money going out on the town." Celeste looked at Mary before stepping forward, the words already beginning to form.

"Doing anything just to get you off my mind." Patrick might have been singing with Celeste, but he was singing to Natty. And, judging by her smirk, she knew it too.

"But when the morning comes, I'm right back where I started again." No matter which way she looked at it, she definitely had feelings for Mary. Feelings that she was fairly certain fell into the love, lust, and need categories a bit too snugly. She reached out for Patrick's hand, but as a friendly gesture. They could be friends, couldn't they?

"Trying to forget you is just a waste of time." Patrick too the hand, flushing slightly as he wondered what it would be like to hold hands with Natty. To walk around with Natty, to have her smile that cheeky smile at him, just for him.

"Baby come back, any kind of fool could see." She needed to tell Mary how she felt. She knew she had to; she was her best friend, she would figure it out.

"There was something in everything about you." Was there anything about Natty that he didn't like? He was thinking, but he couldn't find a single thing about her that he didn't like. She was charming, could stand up for herself.

"Baby come back, any kind of fool could see." The club echoed their words, gracefully walking on; a slow jazz run of sorts, their toes turned out and pointed.

"I was wrong, I can't live without you." Just the girl's this time. Elle and Lise were holding hand, and Elle reached to Natty. She, smiling took the hand, and spun, like a ballerina. The rest of the song fell into place, somehow managing to convey the mood without the normal cheesy attachments to the song. They finished, and Celeste murmured is Mary's ear, as she was taking her spot in the spotlight, "I love you, Mary." For the first time in her life, Mary blushed, and began to wonder. As she look the mic, she wondered if her daydreams might actually be true.

"Daydreamer, sitting on the sea, soaking up the sun." Celeste shined like the sun. Mary doubted Celeste realized this, but it was true, all the same. She was beauty and light, she was music, she was dance. She was Mary's daydream, her life.

"He's a real lover, of making up the past." Shawn could shove it. Celeste was her's, and hers alone. Unless Mary had imagined the words; the fact that Celeste might have been lying never even crossed her mind.

"And feeling up his girl like he's never felt her figure before." She had always shone, but she was simply radiant now. As the choir took up the words, Mary began to dance, her feet flashing as she went up on pointe. The chorus once again took up the words, and she began one with her heart, and the music; her and Celeste's song, until her next solo. Fixing her skirt, she once again took up the mic. The words blurred into the crowd, and Mary closed her eyes, a single tear sliding down her face as she sung the last line. "And I'll can tell she'll be here for life."

If anybody noticed the change of gender in the name, they let it go unnoticed. She gave Echo an almost friendly clap on the back as he passed. Echo flushed. Girls didn't touch him often. In fact, they often avoided him.

"If you want to hang out, you've got to take her out, cocaine." The boys had exited halfway through the last song, and came out, with druggie makeup fully applied. They were each paired with a dance partner, save Lise, who could not dance more than one number due to her still paining injury. It was a wonderful dance, full of slap stick and deliberately dragging feet.

"If you want to get down, down on the ground, cocaine." Mary bent all the way back into a bridge, Elle's hand at her back, as she flipped up, almost missing a step as she caught Celeste's eye.

"She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie, cocaine." Russell feigned fainting, and Russell, picking her up, quickly slipped off stage.

"When your day is done, and you want to run, cocaine." The girl's rolled over the willing backs of the boys, each pulling up their partners. Leanne winked at Shawn, but he wasn't looking at her.

"If you've got bad news and want to kick the blues, cocaine." Skyler pretended to kick DJ in the face, and he fell back into Celeste and Patrick, the latter of which collapsed and began to shake. Celeste dragged him off the stage.

"She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie, cocaine." Skyler almost 'tripped' off the stage, but DJ caught her waist and pulled her over his shoulder, he too slipping backstage.

"If you thing is gone and you want to ride on, cocaine." Natty 'kneed' Kyle in the crotch, his bloodshot eyes flashing and falsetto echo of the word 'cocaine' clearly heard. Natty flipped, and Kyle followed, both disappearing for the stage.

"Don't forget this fact, you can't get it back, cocaine." Leanne grabbed Shawn, and 'cracked' his head on the ground, rubbing up against the 'body', before being separated by a normal faced Louis, who dragged them both off stage.

"She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie, cocaine." Mary and Elle, leaning against one another, half-crawled, half-pulled one another through the curtains.

"She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie, cocaine." He started this verse eerily high, and dropped half an octave on each word, finally collapsing, one twitching wrist hanging off stage, the only sign of life. There was silence, and then slowly, slowly, the crowd began to cheer. A few people stood, and soon the entire auditorium was on their feet, applauding. The curtain closed, and Echo stood, turning around to see the grinning faces of the rest of the Callback Kids. "That was amazing man!" Kyle chest bumped him, a sign of ultimate brotherhood. DJ followed suite, his murmured, "That was epic" was enough to bring the faintest hints of a smile to Echo's face. Patrick grabbed one hand, Shawn the other, and they both pumped his hands until he thought they would fall off. Natty ruffled his hair slightly, and Mary and Celeste even stooped to giving him a quick side hug. Russell, Elle, and Lise all left little lipstick stains on his cheeks. Even Skyler and Leanne had a word of praise. "You weren't totally repulsive for a few moments." "I almost believed you were a person, for a second there." He looked around, his face falling slightly when he realized his idol had not said anything. And then he was picked up in a big bear hug. Louis was chuckling, for the first time in a long time, and he was squeezing Echo in a big hug. When he set him down, it was almost time for the curtains to open back up again. They all linked hands, for once the good mood even reaching Leanne, though Skyler would only hold a hand that was either Louis' or DJ's. DJ didn't even notice that his hand was in Louis until he felt the tight squeeze of strength that could only come from him. He looked up, smiling, and shrugged. Louis nodded. It was fair enough. He could wait.

Mary leant over to Celeste as the beginning announcements began. "What do you mean, you love me?" Celeste grinned. "Exactly what I said. I love you. I've always known you were one sexy bitch, but lately, I've been feeling things more than friendship for you. So, basically, I love you." Mary grinned. "Does that mean I can have those sweet lady kisses in public now, Celeste?" Celeste looked at her, about to speak, when they both felt DJ's arms around them. "We won, you guys! Didn't you hear that? We. Won!" DJ was pulled away from the two by Louis, and Mary, winking at Celeste, leaned over, this time to catch her lips. Celeste heard herself murmur, "What about Leanne and Skyler?" before the warmth engulfed her, and all thoughts of words were forgotten in the rush of feelings, and the press of lips.


	6. Blasphemous Rumours:Episode Six

Mary sent a look back at Celeste before starting the clap off for the routine. For the obvious reasons, they had decided for now to keep their relationship on the lowdown, but that didn't stop her heart leaping from every time she saw her. She could do this routine in her sleep, in any case. It was a standard routine at Mt. Caramel, which was a bit odd, considering the song was both from a kid's movie, and religious. But that was this assembly was all about; the celebration of cultures and religions. As the powerful voices of Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston began to wail out the sweet melody, she got ready to be hoisted up by Leanne and Skyler. At least she would be able to hold Celeste's hand, even if it was for a few seconds. And then, the speakers cut out, and though she couldn't see it, she realized in horror was must be behind them. She heard Celeste's voice murmur, 'I love you', and as it echoed around the room, she was set down by the two, who she instantly grabbed. Turning around, she watched her and Celeste kiss, and then the screen cut out, and the room was silent.

She took first Leanne's head, then Skyler's, and cracked them together, rather hard than it was safe to. "Chingate tus madres, cabrones. Ellos encuentras los cuerpos en unos piezas millones!" It would have probably passed past this, but Hope and Lise had grabbed her, and were pulling her away. She noticed Celeste's pale face in the crowd, registered how upset the rest of the club looked, the smug faces of Leanne and Skyler; thought she felt satified to notice a trickle of blood trailing down one's face. The gym erupted as soon as she had left, and even the Doctor took a while to regain control. "What are we going to do?" Echo leaned over to whisper to Russell. "She was supposed to sing our song with me! I can't do it alone!" Natty sighed. "It's one of my favourite songs. I can sing it. Elle knows it too." Ell gave her a look. "I stole your iPod the other day. Didn't I tell you? It was one of the most listened to songs. We'll do it." She stood. "The show must go on, and it's our turn to shine. Up you get, all of you. Let's make them forget what just happened." Patrick shot a look of concern to Celeste. "Are you going to be okay?" She bit her lower lip, nodding. "It's probably better that the school knows. It won't change much, right?" Her look was near desperate. He shrugged. "It's hard to see with these things. Will you be able to sing with those two without murdering them?" He motioned to Skyler, who was sobbing dramatically, and to Leanne, who was busy trying to convince Shawn to comfort her. He was looking at her in disgust. "No! You just ruined her and Celeste's life." "But if they're in love," she whinned, "It shouldn't matter." "It was their story to tell, not yours. You shouldn't have done that." The principal approached at that point. "Leanne. Skyler. I need to speak with you two in my office." They stood, and followed him, though Leanne was slow on letting go of Shawn's hand, and Skyler, as she brushed past Celeste, both stomped on her foot, and murmured. "They can't prove anything. Your life is over, Celeste."

There was a light polite coughing, and Natty swung up onto the make shift stage, motioning at the others to follow. "Hello, everybody. I'm Natty, if ya know me, or if ya don't. We're your local glee club, and we will be singing Jesusland, originially by Ben Folds; because whilst not all of us are Christian, this song holds a good tale for all. Now, if you would get me my keyboard." Louis lugged it onto the stage, and set it up. "Thank you." She sat down, and began to play, her voice soon joining the piano chords.

"Take a walk, out the door you go, and never stop." She knew this song by heart. She wasn't religious, per say, but people doing anything in the name of religion that hurt others? She was against that. It might not have been her God, but he was a God all the same. Something holy.

"Past all the stores and wig shops, quarter in a cup for every block." There were so many things that hurt in this world. So many things that most 'good Christians' would just sit back and watch. Well, Elle would not. As soon as she was old enough, she was out of this town. She would work as a missionary. Help feed children in Africa, teach about HIV/AIDS prevention; do her bit for humanity.

"And watch the buildings grow smaller as you go." They were the lucky ones. They had a house, a place to rest their head. A place they could claim their own. How many people could claim to have that privilege? Maybe if all the fighting stopped, humanity would see that it was tearing itself apart. It was too small to survive much more violence and pain. Where was the gracious God to soothe the pain?

"Down the tracks beautiful McMansions on a hill." Elle had heard once of corporate America in a song. She wondered vaguely if that's what this was talking about. If everybody lived by his word, maybe they all could have the privileges; if they all were willing to stop and fully hear his word.

"That overlook a highway with riverboat casinos." Natty could proudly say she wasn't a bleeding heart, but as tough as she was, she still felt. She looked around. She needed a shoulder to lean on. And then she realized exactly how close Patrick was; and what's more, that he had picked up playing the piano. She'd been sitting, with her hands clasped, for a while now.

"And you still have yet to see a soul." Elle was a fairly tolerant person, but the one thing she really couldn't stand was people using her precious religion as an excuse to hurt each other. The bible preached to turn the other cheek, and that is how she would live. If only others would do the same. She smiled over at Lise, her best friend, the one who could always understand. She nodded slightly, smiling. Yes, yes, she did understand.

"Jesusland…" Louis, Lise, Shawn, and Russell stepped forward, joining Elle and Natty in the chorus.

"Jesusland…" DJ, Kyle, Echo, Celeste, and Patrick too joined the chorus of voices. They remained, each with their own worries, each ultimately alone in their worries, their thoughts, their faith. It was sacred; the looks Louis tried not to send DJ were holy, the smile that ghosted itself over Echo's lips, the concerned glaces that Elle and Lise cast to Russell. It was all so incredibly sacred, so holy. They were a family then. Without drama, without issues; they were Religion. As the last refrain of the word, 'Jesusland' trailed off, they were surprised at the strength of the applause. They might not have been well liked, but that didn't stop the strength of their music. Patrick stood, and turned to Celeste. "How are you holding up?" She smiled weakly at him. "I think I'll be okay, but I'm not promising anything."

In the principal's office, things were going surprisingly well for Leanne and Skyler. They, having claimed complete innocence in the whole incident, had managed to convince the principal that Mary had issued death threats to them. They had gotten off scot free, whilst Mary had detention for the rest of the week. "You two. Listen to me. Where I come from, I would be able to murder you in your beds for what you've done. Unfortunately, they removed capital punishment from Ohio; otherwise I would sue you to the point where they would have to bring back the guillotine. You pull shit like that again, you will find my razorblades buried so deeply in your jugulars that you will be breathing through the metal of them. ¿Comprendé?" Both of them nodded, looking even paler than usual. "Oh, and don't bother coming to the table today. If I have my choice, you will no longer be Cheering nuns. Have a nice day in hell, sluts." And just like that, she was gone, the slight scent of vanilla and cherry chapstick in the air; a little reminder of what they're just done. Skyler looked completely cool about the entire thing, but Leanne wasn't so sure. "Are you certain we didn't go to far?" "Are you kidding me? She's scared, Leanne. We're starting to win." "Then why does it feel like I'm losing?" She mumbled this to herself as she entered back into the hallway, where the head of the Christian chapter of Mount Caramel High, Hope, had cornered Celeste.

"What the hell was that in there, Celeste? You know our view on homosexuality." Celeste sighed, grabbing her books from her locker. "Hope, look. I know you don't understand, but doesn't the bible preach that love is holy? Surely you can't hate the love that Mary and I share." Hope looked at her like she had just thrown up a couple of rather large slugs. "The bible also teaches us that homosexuality is wrong, Celeste. Now, there is still hope for you, should you renounce your words and let us rehabiliate you." Celeste slammed her locker. "Listen here, Hope. I don't know what bull shit religion you've been learning, but last time I checked, loving somebody wasn't one of the major sins, so the J-man died for what Mary and I do, and it's all cool." Hope looked annoyed. "You shouldn't refer to Jesus in such a manner. Now, you will have to hand in your cross at the end of the day, if you don't. I have something to discuss with the Coach. I believe she is holding tryouts for cheer captain, as Mary's actions have just compromised the squad." Celeste gritted her teeth, and pulled her hand back to slap the other, but she was already gone. In the gym, the Coach and Mary were arguing. "Look, Coach, you saw what they did to me. Just give me one more chance?"

The Coach sighed, looking Mary up and down. "You can try out with the others, but I can't promise anything, Mary. The first tryouts were slanted in any case. We are a cheer squad, not the singing Minnies'." Mary nodded. "I'll tryout now, then. Russell, Natty…" She looked around for Celeste, but she was nowhere to be seen. "You two will have to sing it alone, I guess. You know her part?" They nodded, and she set herself up for the beginning of the dance. Natty was covering the instrumentals, whilst Russell's clear voice sung out the words.

"Girl of sixteen, whole life ahead of her, slashed her wrists, bored with life." The best way to describe Mary would have been a possessed doll. She jerked her body to the beat, her chest popping with every other beat. It was slow, and it was intriguing.

"Didn't succeed, thank the Lord, for small mercies." She rolled to the floor, the spectators almost expecting to find a knife in her back. She wasn't simply dancing, she was acting. Her moves told the story as clearly as the song.

"Fighting back the tears, mother reads the note again, sixteen candles burn in her mind." She stood, her hands dragging her face up, her neck at an awkward angle, her eyes burning into the Coach. She shifted uncomfortably, as if she was sitting on a metal bench in the sun in the middle of summer.

"She takes the blame, it's always the same she goes down on her knees and prays." She smiled sweetly, twisting to her knees, raising her hands to the sky, then pressing them back, and rolling into a split. She loosened up her motions for the chorus.

"I don't want to start any blasphemous rumours, but I think that God's got a sick sense of humour, and when I die, I expect to find him laughing." She laughed, pulling herself up from the split, starting a ballet dance. You could almost see the red pointe shoes on her feet, here the devil's voice in her ear. She stopped, almost faltering, as she noticed Celeste in the back of the bleachers.

"Girl of eighteen, fell in love with everything, found new life in Jesus Christ." She pointed at Celeste, winking, and then flipped backwards, then forwards, the flames licking at her feet.

"Hit by a car, ended up on a life support machine." She was smiling now, and was about to go into another flip when the Coach called a halt. "Very nice, Mary, but you will not be getting the position." "What the hell, woman? I am the best dancer here! I cheer, I flip, I'm perfect. So tell me, why the hell don't I get the position?" "Hope is a much better candidate." "Hope?" Mary laughed. "The girl can't even flip. Are you telling me she makes a better candidate?" "Yes. She's not sexually interested in the squad, and she doesn't have a history of violence." Realization dawned on her face. "My sexuality? That's what this is all about? Well, you know what? To hell with you and your stupid cheers. I don't need pompoms to be a sexy bitch. No matter what you say, at the end of the day, I'll still be getting more than you ever will, and that's just in one week. So, fuck you, Coach, and fuck your stupid cheerleaders. Isn't that right, Celeste?" But Celeste was already running out of the gym, the sound of her sobs barely muffled by her jacket, which she had pulled over her face.

"Cici! Cici! Wait up! Cici!" Mary finally caught up with her, and grabbed her wrist. "What give, babe? You haven't spoken to me since the incident in the assembly. What did I do?" She reached to wipe away Celeste's tears, but she slapped her hand away. "Mary. I don't think I can do this. I can't…give my religion. You mean everything to me, but my eternal soul…" Mary sighed, pulling the other into a tight hug, rocking her slightly. "Oh, honey. You know the G-man doesn't mind some girl-on-girl action once in a while. What is this really about?" "The Christian Club. They're threatened to tell my parents if I don't…take back what I said about you and I. They want to rehabilitate me." "Fuck them!" "Mary. This is important to me. Can't you be supportive?" Mary sighed. "You're right, babe. I was just upset. Look, you stay here, and I'll talk to Hope, all right. We can arrange something." Celeste nodded, and Mary was off like a thunderbolt into the blue.

Hope was busy in negotiations with Leanne and Skyler when Mary grabbed her. "You bitch! Take it back!" Hope squealed. "I don't want to join your depraved acts, Mary. You have taken one of God's flock from him. I have nothing to take back." Mary smirked, and pulled out her phone, showing Hope a picture which made her go bright red, then pure white, and finally, an outraged shade of purple. "Where…where did you get that?" "Let's just say this wasn't the only nude picture I found on your boyfriend's phone. He wasn't too bad in bed, either." Hope glared. "What are you going to do with that?" "Nothing, if you don't bust us to Cici's parents. Oh, and let her back in the club, and renounce your statements on homosexuality." Hope growled, but sighed, knowing she couldn't win this one. "All right. What do I tell the others?" "Say you've looked through the bible. Shit like that or something. You're a smart girl, honey. You can think up something. Just use that cute little brain of yours." She patted Hope's head. "Now, let's go tell Celeste the good news, shall we?" She nodded, but when Mary turned around, Celeste was already there, smiling. "All right." "And, could you get me a cross too, Hope?" "What?" "Well, if her religion is so important to her, maybe I should give it a try. You know what I'm saying? So we have more to…discuss. It'll keep us out of sin. And be a laugh." Celeste giggled, and Hope nodded reluctantly. She would murder him when she got home. He wouldn't be seeing her naked for a long, long time.

They were dressed all in white, the slight silver crosses shining slightly in the half light of the darkened classroom. "Today, we welcome a new sister into the ranks of our religion." There was slight applause as Mary stepped in the room, and bowed, winking at everybody. "She will be singing a song to explain her sudden changes. She would also like to…" Hope paused slightly here, but another look from Mary gave her the strength to continue. "…dedicate this song to her a girlfriend, a long time member of our ranks, and a very devout girl, Celeste Greene." There was more slight applause, and Mary motioned at Lise and Elle, who had already promised to help her with this song.

"She is running, a hundred miles an hour, in the wrong direction." Hope looked at Mary, surprised. This was a classic Christian rock number. She had expected something simple, or something sarcastic. This song took effort. Mary clearly cared about Celeste. Hope started to wonder if she'd been a bit too harsh on the two of them. They were still all children, after all.

"She is trying, but the canyon's ever widening, in the depths of her cold heart." Mary reached her hand out to Celeste, and Celeste, smiling slightly, accepted it, blushing slightly as Mary pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"So she sets out on another misadventure just to find, she's another two years older, and another three steps behind." Celeste leant against her, smiling. She turned her head, to murmur in Mary's ear. "Thanks for doing this." "For you it's a pleasure, babe."

"Does anybody hear her, can anybody see…" Mary flushed, as Celeste's lips once again touched her. They could vaguely hear Hope yelling at them in the background, but it didn't matter, for they were together, and that's all they needed at this point in their life.


	7. My Aim is True:Episode Seven

It was early Friday evening, and the Lieberman house was already a hive of teenaged lust and debauchery. The lightweights had already started to throw up, and through the thin walls of the house, you could hear people growing up. Russell nervously edged around the makeshift dance floor, her foot narrowly avoiding a slippery pool of god knows what. When she finally reached her target, Hope, she tapped her on the shoulder. One, twice; and when that did not work, she yanked her away from her dance partner, almost hitting Celeste and Mary who were rather involved with each other's lips. It was just as well; since coming out, Mary had been even quicker to anger than usual. Hope spun, glaring at her. "What the hell do you want, Russell?" She flinched back slightly. "I was just wondering if I could home now. I'm not enjoying myself." Hope shook her head. "You're not leaving until we find you a boyfriend. The more of us that date the football team, the better it looks to the school. The more control we have over the school. So, get out on the dance floor and snag yourself a man, okay?" She sighed. "Look. Have something to drink. It will loosen you up, make you freer." Russell nodded. She really didn't want to be here, really didn't want to drink; but she needed the squad.

When she went to move, there was a hand around her waist. She turned to see Kyle smirking at her. "Hello, beautiful." His lips ghosted over her ear, his voice a mere whisper in her mind. "Might I interest you in a drink?" She nodded, fighting back a scream that had caught itself in her throat. He was a member of the football team. If Hope wanted her to find a boyfriend, she would find one. She found a shot glass in her hands, and looked at the clear liquid, surprised. "Vodka?" "Only the best quality. Don't drink it too quickly, now. We don't want you doing anything you'll… regret later." The smirk which he was currently wearing hinted otherwise, but she nodded, and knocked it back, clinging to him slightly as the liquid burnt her throat, making her eyes water slightly. There was applause, and she realized that the music had stopped, that everybody was staring at her. "You were the first shot of the night." She looked at him. "That means you get the first kiss from me." He lent down, letting their lips touch slightly. She could already feel the affects the liquor starting to kick in, but it still wasn't quite enough for her to want to do more than simply cling to Kyle. Instead, she stared, not moving away, but not responding to his light kisses either. If he was frustrated, he didn't show it, rather pouring her another shot, just before Leanne grabbed the bottle from him.

She was about to swig straight from the bottom when Shawn grabbed it. "No. Leanne. No alcohol. Last time you went out drinking and I came, you stole my pants, and I had to explain to my parents why I returned home without them." She whined. "Please, Shawn. And if you'd stayed the night…" "I didn't want to, Leanne. You know I won't sleep with you, so stop trying." Kyle pointed them out to Russell. "I don't envy those two." She looked at him, slurring her words. "Wazzat?" "I said I don't envy them." She nodded, and watched in amazement as Leanne climbed up on a coffee table, and pointed to the DJ, who was, interestingly enough, actually DJ nodded, and the backing of the now famous Lady Gaga song started to blast itself through the speakers. Somebody had handed Leanne a mic, and she began to sing, staring pointedly at Shawn.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I want to take a ride on your disco stick." He tried to turn and leave, but the press of people was pushing towards him toward the coffee table. He felt strong hands hoisting him up, and he was crowd surfing towards Leanne.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I want to take a ride on your disco stick. Hutt!" Trying to resist the pull was like swimming against the current. He was no salmon. He wished people were magnets. Him and Leanne would both be negative; they would repulse each other. She repulsed him, but he could not escape her. Quicksand, that's what she was. The harder he tried to pull away, the more she sucked him under.

"I want to kiss you, but if I do, then I might miss you, babe." Somebody, presumable Jake, had climbed onto the table with Leanne. She let her lips hover just above his, but she pushed him off, turning away, teasing. If only she'd date him again. They used to be the golden couple. They worked so much better than her and him.

"It's complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid." He was almost at the table now. His resistance had done him no good. But there was Jake again, goosing Leanne. He wanted her. He liked her. Why wouldn't she leave him alone, and go with Jake?

"Guess who wants to play? A love game, a love game." He certainly didn't. He was set on the table, and she grabbed him, winking, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "You're mine, white boy."

"Hold me and love me, just want to touch you for a minute, maybe three seconds are enough for my heart to quit it." She was grinding against him, pulling his arms around him, placing gentle kisses over his face and neck. He hated her at this moment. There was nothing more in this world that he wanted for her to get away from him. He noticed Celeste and Mary in the corner of the room, and looked away. Leanne wouldn't give it up, but he had to.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I want to take a ride on your disco stick." Yes, she was attractive. Gorgeous even, a good kisser, and really sweet to him, provided he gave her what she wanted. But she wasn't what he wanted, at least not like this. He wondered vaguely if the problem was his sexuality, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"Don't think too much just bust that kick, I want to take a ride on your disco stick." He noticed Russell and Kyle leaving the room together. She didn't like him. But they were all over one another. She was drunk. Maybe that was it. Maybe you needed to be drunk to enjoy certain people's company? Jake was offering him the vodka, smirking, and he took the bottle, and chugged it, ignoring the burning, ignoring the pain. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love, or want fame; you're in the game." He didn't want her love, but all the same, he wanted love. And if she wanted his love, it surely couldn't be wrong to give it to her. It was just making her happy. Jake was laughing, and he stopped drinking long enough to look at him. Jake took that opportunity to steal the bottle from him. "Dude! Don't chug it too fast. I don't want a dead body."

"I'm on a mission, and it involves some heavy touching you." He winked at her, the world starting to blur. She was so much more appealing when he couldn't see her clearly. He grabbed her, feeling her body shiver with excitement, and pressed a kiss to her lips, a kiss she responded to instinctively.

"I can see you standing there from across the block, with a smile on your face, and your hand on your Hutt!" She grabbed his crotch, and he slurred into her ear. "Let's get out of here, babe." Maybe sleeping with her would make him forget Celeste. She nodded, excited, and jumped off the coffee table, helping him down. As they stumbled out the house, he vaguely remembered tripping over Russell's clothing, and laughing with Leanne at the fact that Kyle's car was shaking slightly.

It was a Friday night, and everybody was doing what they had to, to survive.

"Hey. Hey, babe. Why are you ignoring me?" Russell looked up, into Kyle's beautiful eyes. She flushed, and looked down. "I thought you didn't make commitments." Kyle chuckled. "Is my reputation really that bad? No. What happened over the weekend was actually pretty amazing. I was wondering if you wanted to make a habit of it." "A habit of what, Kyle? Sleeping together." He shook his head. "Well, yeah, sleeping together. But I mean, being together. Like dating? How would that sound to you." She smiled, nodded, and to his amazement, began to dance down the hall, leaving her bags at his feet and heading toward the choir room. Chuckling, he picked up her bags and followed, grinning at her joyful sounds.

"I dance around this empty house; tear us down, throw you out." She grabbed Echo's papers and threw them in the air, winking at him, and dancing off. He looked after her, flushing. Kyle noticed, and pinned him to the wall, growling at him. "That fine piece of ass is mine, clear?" Echo nodded, swallowing, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Kyle didn't notice, too busy staring after Russell.

"Screaming down the halls, spinning all around and now we fall." Russell found her sister, and swung her around, kissing her on her cheek before dancing off. Kyle, still following after, shrugged at her, smiling slightly. "She hasn't spoken to me in over a year. What's changed?"

"Pictures framing up the past, your taunting smirk behind the glass." She stopped to check her makeup, deliberately smudging her eyeliner a bit more. She winked at herself, and continued down the halls, stopping just at the door of the choir room. She stopped, and turned around, smiling at him. "It's almost time for Glee club." She offered her hand out, and he took it. "Shawn and Echo have a duet. It should be interesting." Echo came running then, almost running into them in his haste to get into the room. "Oh. Hi Echo." He didn't respond, and Russell's face fell. "Why didn't he respond?" Kyle shrugged, looking as innocent as he possibly could. "Nervous? That kid hardly has nerves of steel." She nodded. "Well, let's go hear them then." They entered the room of the sound of old guitar and brushed drums.

"It's so funny seeing you after so long girl." They took their spot next to DJ. He noticed their hands, and how they were intertwined, and his face fell slightly, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, into the smiling face of Louis. He grinned back, and nodded. He understood what Louis was trying to do, and he knew he still wasn't certain of his feelings, but it was still nice to know that somebody cared. Louis also nodded, and withdrew his hand, smiling his wide, wonderful smile. For some reason, that smile made DJ incredibly happy.

"And with the way you look, I understand you're not impressed." Natty for once, wasn't near the piano. Her head was resting in Patrick's lap, and they were whispering quietly about something to one another. Skyler was sitting next to them, and even her sour face couldn't destroy the sweet and light atmosphere around them.

"But I heard you let that little friend on mine take of your party dress." Echo was staring at Russell. People were saying that she and Kyle had slept with one another. He didn't care about that. She was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to pet her hair, hold her in his arms. But Kyle was danger. He couldn't dare touch her.

"I'm not going to get too sentimental, like those other sticky valentines." Shawn glanced at Celeste. He still wasn't over her, but it was getting better. Leanne wasn't his one, but she was a temporary fix. He knew somewhere in his heart that she had been broken long ago, that he was just really to her what she was to him. He sent a smile her way, grinning again when she flushed, looking happy for the first time in a long, long while.

"I don't know if you've been loving somebody, I only know it isn't mine." He was Leanne's for now, and that really wasn't that bad. Echo was faltering over the words, the tears coming into his eyes again. He felt an arm on his shoulder, and realized Louis was comforting him. That was the thing he liked about Louis. He understood him. He never needed to speak. Which was just as well. Words only confused Echo.

"Alison, I know this world, is killing you." Kyle was stroking Russell's hands, and he felt the scars. He turned her arms over, gently ghosting his lips over the cuts. They were no longer recent. They were fading, but they would never disappear. Russell smiled at him, the tears coming to her.

"Oh, Alison, my aim is true." Echo didn't care about Kyle, but if he was what Russell wanted, he would be happy for them. Love was beautiful, wasn't it? He leant against Louis, glad for a friend. Louis was staring at DJ, and Echo wondered vaguely if people would think they were dating. Louis knew Echo wasn't like that, and Echo was too childish. Echo knew Louis thought of him as a brother. Echo was an only child, and his parents had never been around for him. He'd never learnt, but he could be taught.

"Well, I see you've got a husband now." Shawn looked at Celeste, and caught her looking back. They nodded at each other, and Mary, realizing what had just happened, mouthed her thanks at Shawn. Celeste smiled, and let her legs rest on Mary's, which were propped up on the piano stool.

"Did he leave your pretty fingers lying in the wedding cake?" DJ looked at Louis, realizing how much he must care about everybody in here. He also realized how little they all knew of him. He knew the full names of most everybody in here, their age, their grade, their family life, even their religion. All he knew about Louis was his name, and his neighbour.

"You used to hold him right in your hand." DJ glanced at Kyle again, noted how he seemed to be so gentle with Russell. He hadn't been gentle with him in their short time together. She looked so petite, so fine, so wonderful next to Kyle. They fit. Him and Kyle never had, and he realized it now.

"I'll be he took all he could take." Echo realized what sort of man Kyle was, though. How long would he continue to be sweet to Russell? When would he get bored with her? Kyle didn't date girls, he played with them. He was one of those children who would kill ants with a glass, just to watch them burn and die.

"Sometimes I wish, I could stop you from talking, when I hear the silly things you say." Skyler had leant over to Leanne, tried to tell her something, but Leanne shook her head. "I don't want to play your games at the moment, Skyler. I'm happy. I don't need to crown. I've already got my prince. If I lose him, and win my crown, there won't be any point. I'm sorry, Sky. Maybe you should think about somebody else for once?"

"I think somebody better put out the big light, because I can't stand to see you this way." Skyler glared at Leanne. "You're in my world. If you don't play by my rules…" Leanne shook her head. "Skyler, you're not the leader of this club, you're not the head of the cheer squad. You don't have any power. Look, you're an awesome person, and I want to be your friend, but we can't keep the fire going when there's no wood. I have no urge to injure people."

"Oh Alison, I know this world is killing you." Skyler stood up, and stormed off, but nobody noticed. Nobody cared. When your breed anger and hate, all you end up with is empty promises and half full glasses of tears.

"Oh Alison, my aim is true." Leanne wasn't nice, she wasn't sweet, but she did care. There would be no more destruction by her hand, at least not with reason and pain.

"My aim is true." But then again, there is always a calm before the storm.


	8. Panic!:Episode Eight

Patrick and Natty had snuck out of physics. Their teacher was absent, and the substitute was one of those kind types who wouldn't be able to hold down order in the room if her life depending on it. Both claiming the need to relieve themselves, they'd rushed out of the room, and into the choir room, which they both knew would be empty at this time of day. "So, now that you've ditched your first class ever…what do you fancy doing?" Natty winked at Patrick, patting the spot next to her on the bench. He chuckled, sliding onto the bench. "Well, you know how I've been working on learning how to play the drums?" She nodded, side eyeing him. "Yes. What about it?" "Well, would you like to help me practice?" She too, chuckled. "Fair enough. What song were you thinking of?" He thought for a couple of seconds, then nodded, his mind made up. "You're a fan of Panic! At the Disco, aren't you?" She shrugged. "Sure. They're good enough." "Well, do you know That Green Gentlemen?" She looked at him. "I don't go by song names, love. You're going to have to tell me what it sounds like." "Things are shaping up to be pretty odd?" She though, rubbing her lips together in the effort, then played a few notes on the piano. "Is it that one?" He nodded, and sat at the drum set, looking at her expectantly. After a few moments of awkward silence, he asked. "You're expecting me to do a tap off, aren't you?" She nodded, and he clicked the sticks together.

"Things are shaping up to be pretty…" Natty smiled vaguely. This song held fond memories of her middle school life, before half of her intelligence had kicked in. It really was a funny little song. "Odd." Patrick grinned over at her. He didn't know the song too well, to be honest, but he had asked Louis what sort of music she listened to, and this had been one of the first songs on the list.

"Little deaths in musical beds." Natty pulled a face, feigning death over the piano keys, disrupting the flow of the song and causing Patrick to chuckle yet again. She really was the strangest person sometimes, but he liked her more for it. She didn't worry about the little things, but rather thought of the whole picture. She gave him perspective.

"So it seems I'm somebody I've never met." Natty couldn't say she thought of Patrick much before the club, but she definitely thought about him now. All the time, actually. Even when she was calculating in math, or helping build a house for those less fortunate, there was always that little part of the back of her head which wondered about him.

"You will only hear these elegant crimes." People said Natty had been to juvie as a child. He had a hard time imagining it. It wasn't that she wasn't dangerous, for that was something she definitely was. It was just that…well, that's the thing with love, isn't it? You can't imagine those you love doing something terrible, or at least, something warranting arrest before the age of ten. Maybe it wasn't love in general, maybe it was just the way Patrick worked. It didn't matter, really. He found this girl incredibly precious.

"Fall on your ears from criminal dimes." That line had never made any sort of sense to Natty. She knew from experience, criminals don't generally hold any sort of monetary value. There was probably a deeper meaning. Natty had little use for deeper meanings. To her, "I love you," meant simply, "I love you". Not hidden attachments, no strings.

Celeste and Mary had also snuck away from class, and were hidden away, in plain sight, just outside the choir room. It was a real wonder that Patrick and Natty hadn't noticed them, but the again, they were masters of disguise. Celeste giggled, and pressed her lips against Mary's, feeling a little hurt when she didn't respond. "What the hell is wrong with you today, Mary? You've been distant all day." Mary looked at her, but the words clearly hadn't registered. "That's nice. Yeah. Great." Celeste groaned, and lightly slapped her. "I said, earth to Mary. You've been away with the færies all day. What's up, girl?" Mary sighed, shaking her head. "I'd rather not say." Celeste glared. "Look. You're my best friend. We see each other naked on almost a daily basis. If anything is bugging you, I have the right to know." The final bell had just rung, and the hallway was beginning to fill with people. Louis passed, and a short while after, DJ wandered by, talking to Russell, trying desperately to ignore the fact that Kyle was hanging off her hand. Mary bit her lip, shaking her head again. "I'd really rather not tell you." "Spill." Celeste's look told Mary clearly that, until she did, she wouldn't hear anything else from Celeste. "I'm pregnant." Celeste blinked, and looked at her. "What?" "I said. I'm pregnant. Knocked up. With child. I have a bun in the oven. I'm in the middle stages of procreation. The stork visited. Any other ways you'd like me to put it?" Celeste continued to stare. "How…how far…along are you?" Celeste's fists were clenched, and white. "Somewhere between six weeks and a month." Celeste's finger nails had cut into her hand, and they were beginning to bleed. "Mary, we only started dating a month ago. Were you…" Mary looked at her. "We never said we were dating. But I haven't slept with anybody else since we confessed…you know…" Mary looked down, her eyes closing. "Do we know who the father is?" Mary shook her head. "It's either Jake or Aaron. I'm not certain which exactly." "You had…" "Condoms break, okay? Condoms break, and because of some stupid rule, my parents refuse to put my on the pill. It's not my…Celeste, where are you going?" Celeste had pushed Mary away, storming towards Jake, who was unfortunately, taking to Aaron.

Mary grabbed her. "You can't do that. We'll be late for Glee! Besides, they're both asses. They won't help me, Cici. Just drop it, okay? I'll figure something out." Celeste snarled, turning towards her, "I knew you slept around before me, Mary, but honestly, how could you be so careless? After the first time, didn't it occur to you that you might want to stop, because accidents happen? How will you afford it? What will your parents say? How does this make our relationship look, Mary. How does it make me look?" Mary opened her mouth to speak, but Celeste shook her head. "Look. We're going to be late for Glee. I've been working on a song for regionals, but it works better now, with your recent revelation." Mary let out a small whimper. She'd never seen Celeste so angry. Her nails, still slightly wet with the blood from her own hands, had started to dig into Mary's arm. They came hurtling through the Choir room door. "What ever we're doing now, it can wait. I have a song, and I have to sing it now. Kyle, Natty, Louis. We've been working on it. You should know it well enough by now to keep up." The Doctor opened her mouth to protest, and then noticed the look in Celeste's eyes. Nobody could calm her down in this state. She would have to sing it off. Celeste grabbed the mic, and not bothering with the count off, began to sing, making the band scrabble to catch up.

"It's these substandard motels on the corner of fourth and Freemont, street." Mary wanted to cry. To run out of the room. To yell at Celeste, to punch her in the uterus, and then disappear forever. To kiss Celeste, feel the flush that would spread over her features, hear her slight whimpers as she teased her. To press her against the wall, and just stay there, leaning against her, sobbing. But she couldn't move, because Celeste was staring at her, and her gaze lead for little question as to what would happen should she try it. She had heard the term 'spontaneous combustion' used once. She didn't really know what it mean, but she knew that would definitely occur, should she try to move.

"Appealing only because they are just that unappealing." Mary couldn't help but feel that those words were directed towards her. Was Celeste insulting her, calling her unappealing? Her mind ran through all the insults she could think of. Almost all of them applied to her. Would Celeste really say those things to her? Did she really think that little of her? Was she really that soiled, that disguising? Would Celeste tell her it was over, once the song was over and done with?

"Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering." Another jab, this time at the fact that she'd joined the Christian club for Celeste. Celeste crossed herself, as she was a catholic, and Mary? Mary had crossed Celeste, betrayed her trust. For the strangest reason, she still couldn't blame this completely on herself.

"The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde." Mary felt an arm around her shoulder, and leant against the person, surprising even herself. What she needed right now, however, was comfort, and Celeste clearly wasn't in the comforting mood at the moment. She turned, to nod her thanks, and found, to her surprise, that it was Echo who was trying to comfort her.

"And a habit of decomposing right before your very eyes, along with the people inside." Celeste glared at Echo, and he nervously moved away from Celeste. Was Celeste truly angry enough to make the rest of her high school, no the rest of her conceivable life, a living hell? Looking into those steely eyes, she didn't doubt it. But Celeste was beginning to stumble over the words. She was already beginning to tire in her anger.

"What a wonderful caricature of intimacy inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy." The anger subsided, and she collapsed into the tears. Mary ran forward, and pulled her into her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Celeste shook her head, the tears beginning to make the skin beneath her eyes puff up unpleasantly, the red tracts of tears beginning to form on her cheek. "N-no. I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to. It's just that…with everything…and if I lost you. And it's not fair, Mary. It's just not fair." Mary continued to rock Celeste, making soothing noises. "I know, babe. I know. We'll figure it out. Hey. Doc, I'm going to take Celeste home. She's kind of shook up about something, and she won't be any use. I'll get her home safe, so I won't be back. Later, everybody." She wrapped a protective arm around Celeste, and wandered out, leaving the room with an air of awkward silence. Eventually, Kyle stood. "DJ and I have been working on a song, if anybody wants to hear it."

Louis looked at the two of them, surprised. "We thought it would be a good idea, to get rid of the tension, and stuff. It's called, "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." It's kind of a long title, but it's an awesome song." The Doctor pursed her lips. "It sounds rather too…sexual for children of your age. But if you must, the floor is yours. Heaven knows, we need something to distract from what just happened." Everybody nodded, save Skyler, who was busy trying to figure out exactly what had just happened, and how she could use it to her advantage. Kyle and DJ both stood, and DJ pulled out his iPod, plugging it into the stand on the piano.

"Is it still me who makes you sweat, and who you think about in bed." DJ pointedly refused to look at Kyle. He might have been singing the words, but they were no longer to him. They were more to himself. He had to make this point. He had to get over Kyle.

"When are the lights are dim, and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress." The Doctor again pursed her lips, not appreciating the vein of this song. Russell was smiling at Kyle. This was one of her favourite 'Panic! At the disco' songs. She'd been a fan since the days of the exclamation point.

"Think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it." Why Russell? Was it simply the gender? Was that all that mattered to Kyle? Did he really have any right to be angry now? It wasn't as if Kyle had physically taken anything from him, really.

"When are the lights are dim, and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin." Russell flushed, remembering last Friday night. They'd kept it light since then, holding hands, smiling, the occasional kiss in the hallway; but she was dating Kyle. You can't erase three years of heavy drinking and debauchery with one sweet word, one pang of the heart. She wasn't perfect either. After the first instance, she hadn't trusted anybody with herself. Her body, perhaps, but not her mind. She felt more for him that just the heat of bodies in a passenger seat. It was probable that that was all he felt, however.

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a better touch, a better fuck, than any boy you'll ever meet." Kyle had winked at Russell, and DJ felt the anger rising in his chest. How dare Kyle pick this song; when it would only confuse him further. Luckily, the music had been paused by the Doctor, whose face was simply livid. "I have never been more ashamed in you than now. Your teammate left in tears, and all you can think about is the beast inside. How dare you even attempt to sing such a song for your peers? Do you wish for me to expel you from the group? Do you not care about one another? I cannot pretend to care for you, but as a team, you should all be looking out for one another as a matter of pride. We are only as strong as our weakest link, and emotions, tears; half the things I've seen in here could be easily avoided. Do you wish to win this, or is this just fun and games for you? Do you not care how you place? For god's sake, if you don't care about one another at least care for that. I don't have the time to, but you as students should. Aren't you ashamed?" Their faces were downcast as they left that day. The Doctor's words rang a bit too true for all their tastes.

It was early on a Friday morning, and the Doctor, as usual, was the first to the school, save the janitor, Steve, who never seemed to leave. She gave him a curt nod as she entered, and found him smiling back, much to her surprise. "There are some students in your room. They said they had something to tell you, and that you should go straight to the choir room. Something about an apology?" She nodded again, and made her way to the room, her heels tapping slightly on the linoleum floor. As she entered, she noticed a large bouquet of sunflowers had been set in the umbrella stand next to the piano. There, sitting neatly, each dressed in a similar outfit of a pastel shade, was her Glee Club. She examined them, nodding slightly. "Steve said you had something that I would wish to hear."

Mary stepped forward, nodding, the pale mint crème colour of her baby doll dress still fairly loose. "We just wanted to apologize. You're stuck with bratty teenagers for, what? More time than you sleep? And being some of the brattiest teenagers of the lot, we take up ever more of your time. And we haven't apologized." The Doctor inclined her head in Mary's direction. "Apology accepted, in that case."

Celeste, too, stood, and stepped forward, her tight lavender dress rustling slightly. She took Mary's hand, and smiling at her, turned to look at the Doctor. "That's not all, though. We also wanted to thank you." "To…thank me?" The Doctor cocked an eyebrow. "What is there to thank?" "Well, I wasn't here when you chewed these guys out, but from what I've heard, it really hit some of them. You're right. We do have to care about each other, because, this club is like a family. We might not have picked to be with all the people in here, but we were forced to be with them. So, might as well learn to love, live, and forget, right? I know I would do almost anything for most of the people in here. And if I've made them feel less than important, whom am I helping really? Not myself. Even if I don't see half of them after high school, I'll remember who they are, ten years from now. And that's important."

Louis nodded, standing. Everybody stared at him. "We need each other, now. We make each other happy, most of the time." The room blinked. That was the longest most of them had ever heard him speak. Natty hopped up on a chair, and used his shoulder as an armrest. "I agree with the big guy. But isn't there something more important you are forgetting, you guys?" Once again, everybody stared. "We were going to sing something, and I, for one, can't wait to sing this song." There was a slight chuckle, and for once, Shawn took up the piano. There was the slight shuffling and squeak as they all stood.

"Back to the street where we began, feeling as good as lovers can you know." Echo was the first to step forward and sing. He gently grabbed a sunflower by the stem, and handed to the Doctor as we walked past, singing the line. She took it, pleasantly surprised at her students.

"Yeah, we're feeling so good, you know." Another sunflower, this time from Louis, though he was slightly less gentle, and the stem had been crushed in his grip. All the same, the Doctor accepted it, the slightest hints of a smile beginning to draw themselves onto her lips. He too, walked past, going to stand, for all the world like a proud parent, just behind Echo, his hand resting on his shoulder.

"Picking up things we shouldn't read." Kyle too, gave her a sunflower, thought he winked as he walked past. He stood, slightly further from the other two, though he was still within the reach of Louis' arms. Louis grabbed him, and ruffled his hair before letting him go.

"It looks like the end of history as we know." Russell's sunflower was already in the Doctor's arms by the time she realized that she had sung the line. Russell's hair was laced with yellow strands of yarn, and small daisies. "My dad's a florist," she murmured as she walked by.

"It's just the end of the world." Elle shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "Your arms are full, so I think I'll leave my sunflower in the umbrella stand." The Doctor nodded. "But they're all for you, really."

"Back to the street where we began." Celeste sung this, not moving from in front of the doctor, rather waiting for Mary to sing the next line.

"Feeling as good as love, you could, you can." Mary took Celeste's hand, smiling, and the Doctor nodded at the two of them. "I see no issue with the two of you, provided you are respectful to one another." Mary looked at her. "Me, respectful? I suppose I could try it, but that doesn't sound like too much fun." Celeste and Mary both laughed at this, and even the Doctor managed to smile.

"Into a place where thoughts can bloom." Lise danced past, curtseying quickly to the Doctor as she did so. Her voice wasn't as strong as most of the others, but it had a clear sort of resonance to it.

"Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon." Even Skyler was there, though she didn't smile like the others, or dance. She sung her line as if it was a fact, as if there was really such a thing as nine in the afternoon, and that everybody should know it. Still, she didn't seem to be plotting anything at that particular moment in time.

"And we know that it could be." "And we know that it should." Patrick sung the first line, and Natty popped up behind him, singing the second line. Their voices matched quite nicely, really. The Doctor would have to see about getting suitable duet for the two to improve upon.

"And we know that you feel it too." DJ sung this, smiling at the Doctor. "You're part of this family too, Doc, whether you like it or not." She sighed. "I suppose, if I must."

The piano playing didn't stop, but her club surrounded her, and somebody, probably Leanne, grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the piano. As they did so, the chorus began, and they all sung. "'Cause it's nine in the afternoon, and your eyes are the size of the moon. You could 'cause you can, so you do. We're feeling so good, just the way that we do, when it's nine in the afternoon."

Nobody noticed Skyler, slinking off in the background.


End file.
